Lucky Charm
by datawolf39
Summary: After the mishap with the Dark Moon stunt, Ren wasn't exactly okay. Luckily he has a lucky charm to help him.
1. Prologue

A/N **I don't know how long this story will be. The chapters are going to be really short (anywhere from 200 to 600ish words), and I have quite a few written, about seven or so. This story practically wrote itself this way and I was really surprised at the way it turned out, both in content and in format. I'm going to upload what I have fairly rapidly. Feedback would be awesome, and any suggestions are welcomed.**

* * *

"Ren..."

"Ren?"

"Earth to Ren."

Ren snapped to attention at the sound of his manager's voice.

"Yes?"

Yashiro released a relieved sigh.

"Ren, I'm worried, ever since that accident filming the stunt for Dark Moon, you've been zoning out. So far it hasn't interfered with your work, and you haven't been completely catatonic, but it's getting more and more difficult to get you back to normal. If this happened on set or while you were driving..."

Ren didn't meet his manager's eyes. He knew that this was a problem and he knew that it was causing the other man stress. He also knew the only thing that could keep him out of his zones was having Kyoko present, and he couldn't have her with him all the time, nor would he ever inconvenience her like that.

His only option then, was to deal with it, and that wasn't going to well, however, there was nothing he could do. Before the accident, he had been able to lock the darkness away in his mind, shove it in it's own little drawer, and deal with it periodically. That had changed after the stunt had gone wrong, now it was as though everything reminded him of that darkness and there was no way to combat it save the presence of the woman he loved.

"Ren are you listening to me?"

Ren cleared his throat. "I understand, just give me a little time, I'll figure something out."


	2. Good Timing

Several hours later found Ren in his apartment pacing. He was just as, if not more, worried about his state of mind, than his manager. He needed to think of something that he could do, anything that would give him just a bit more control over himself. If he didn't the world would see his brokenness, _she_ would see his brokenness.

Ren hadn't realized the panicked state that he had worked himself into until he felt cool hands surround his own. His vision cleared and he saw Kyoko.

"Kyoko-chan why are you here?" Ren asked, unconsciously calling her by the name that he wished he could.

Kyoko made no mention of the form of address. She was simply relieved that she had been able to bring him back. "Thank goodness," she said. "Yashiro-san gave me the spare key, after telling me that you haven't been eating well, and I called and rang the bell, but you didn't answer. I thought you might still be working so I used the key. You looked soulless again, and it really scared me."

"I'm sorry," he whispered. The last thing in the world he wanted to do was scare her. Although, it was not cold, he shivered. What if he couldn't stop the episodes?

"Tsuruga-san what's wrong?" Kyoko asked frantically. The look of defeat on his features, at that moment, was, in it's own way, just as concerning as the zoned out state.

"Ever since the accident, I... the... my darkness won't stay contained." he admitted. He was so tired. The constant fear of zoning out kept his rest anything but restful. He was falling apart, and he wasn't sure how long he could keep others from seeing it.

Kyoko was unsure what to do. She had never seen Ren this way before. She knew there was darkness in his past, she saw it in the way he was able to play Cain Heel, and even before that, there had been little mannerisms that showed he was not as he seemed.

Suddenly, an idea came to her. Perhaps Cain Heel was a temporary solution. For whatever reason, she seemed to help him in the state he was in, when she had arrived he was soulless, but a small physical connection, for some reason she chose not to analyze, brought him back. As Kyoko she had no power over him, and he was rapidly breaking her locks, but as Setsuka, she could order him around, and be by his side easier. She knew that he could enter a character even when he had a high fever, so maybe if he was Cain just for a little while, he could escape. Perhaps then he could rest. It was the work of a few seconds to channel the younger Heel sibling.

Ren was in limbo. He had Kyoko there, so he was calm, but he feared the moment she would leave. Without her he was vulnerable, and short of locking her up, he had no way to keep her close.

"Nii-san," she said.

He looked at her confused at the way she addressed him. Why had she channeled Setsu? Even as he wondered, Cain, came to the fore. "Setsu."

"You look tired. Have you not been sleeping?"

Cain grunted. "How could I without my adorable little sister with me?"

She sighed in mock disapproval. She wasn't happy he wasn't sleeping, but the fact that he needed her was enough to sooth any upset. "Well, I'm here now. So sleep. I'll wake you for dinner." Setsu said as she helped him lay on the couch, and then she started to run her fingers through Cain's hair.

It was a mark of how tired he was, that in spite of his position, and the fact that she had initiated it, he was almost instantly asleep. "Please don't leave me," he whispered.

Kyoko was happy that he was asleep shortly after saying that, because she was not sure if that was directed at Setsu or herself.


	3. Idea

When Ren woke up, he could hear bustling in the kitchen. That confirmed that his memories were not a dream. He wondered how badly he had screwed up. He had been making progress with her, but he might have just scared her off forever.

He got up and padded into the kitchen, making sure that he was a little louder than normal so that she would know that he was up.

She was looking his way when he entered the kitchen.

"I'm sorry," he apologized without preamble.

"What...Why are you apologizing? I'm the one that entered your home without permission. I'm the one-"

"Mogami-san," he cut her off before she could offer up any other perceived transgressions. "It was a good thing that you arrived when you did. I was lost in my own mind, and having you here, was a great help. I was apologizing for scaring you."

" Even though I'm just me, I'm just glad I could help," she said turning back to the stove.

He growled. He hated when she put herself down like that.

Kyoko shivered, he was angry with her, but as quickly as the anger appeared it dissipated. She glanced at him, and saw that he just looked drained. He looked marginally better than he had when she arrived, but he was not back to his normal self quite yet.

It was then that an idea occurred to her. At first she dismissed it. Her affection for him would be fairly obvious if she did it, but another look at him, strengthened her resolve. He was suffering and if her idea would help him, even a little, well, it was worth the risk.

She took a breath, she would start on her project when she got home. For now it was time to make sure that Ren ate something, the last thing he needed was to pass out from hunger or suffer some illness due to malnutrition.


	4. Her Solution

A/n **Thanks for the reviews. I thought I would show my appreciation by replying to them here.**

 **unnamed guest- update is here.**

 **Ashenvale- The answer is here. It's a little silly so I hope it doesn't disappoint you.**

 **mutemuia- thanks for the complement. I was reading a story where the accident was more harmful than in the manga and it got me to thinking, what if Ren started zoning like that. What would he do? What would Kyoko do? Anyway, I hope you like the solution.**

 **Lennie- thanks for commenting, there is quite a bit more, that is going to be uploaded soon. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It took a day and a half to finish.

Every time she wanted to stop, and find a different solution, she remembered how she found him that night, and just like that her resolve was back.

The next step was to get it to him without anyone seeing. Anyone who saw it would either laugh or misunderstand.

She retrieved her phone, and she searched the contacts until she found the number she wanted.

"Mogami-kun, what can I do for you?" Yashiro asked after they exchanged greetings.

"I was wondering if you and Tsuruga-san would be at LME today."

"In the evening we have a meeting. Is something wrong?"

"Oh no, I just, there was something that I wanted to talk with Tsuruga-san about."

"Very well, I'll let him know."

"Thank you, Yashiro-san."

"Not a problem."

With that they ended the call. Kyoko sighed. For better or for worse, she had to go through with it now.

* * *

Evening came both too slow, and too fast. What would he think? Would he laugh at her? It was such a stupid, presumptuous idea.

"Mogami-san?"

Kyoko jumped.

Ren allowed a smile. "I didn't mean to startle you. Yashiro said you needed to speak with me." Ren was actually quite curious as to what she wanted to speak about, and he was a bit worried as well. They were in the LoveMe locker room. One of the few places that didn't have security cameras inside, seeing as it was a locker room, and they both knew that.

She nodded, trying to find some composure. "Umm... about your...problem. You said that I help you somehow, and I thought this might help too." With that vague statement, she pushed a paper bag, with a store logo of a bird on the front, into his hands, and ran from the room.

"What could have made her so embarrassed?" he wondered aloud. He dug in the bag, and pulled out the item, surprise was an understatement. In his hand he held a doll dressed in pink overalls. From the golden eyes, to the auburn hair the doll was a tiny Kyoko. There was also an aura about it, almost as though light itself had been infused. Another glance in the bag, and he saw that she had included several outfits, a school uniform, something that closely resembled Mio's dress, a female version of a white suit that looked suspiciously familiar, and a white dress with angel wings attached.

Ren couldn't help the smile that spread over his face, the doll, just like the girl she was based on, was adorable.


	5. Extra Scene

A/n **I didn't get to put this into the chapter, because I didn't want to give away what it was that Kyoko had done until she gave Ren the gift, but I thought it would be nice to include it here, as I don't think will get the chance to do so elsewhere in the story. This is based on the fact that Kyoko can touch her spirits and Reino can kidnap them.**

* * *

Kyoko sat with the nearly finished doll in her hand. Something was wrong, it was her exact likeness, but it wasn't enough, it wasn't _special_ enough.

'Well I've come this far,' she thought to herself.

Inside of her, the angels were having a meeting. They wanted to help Ren and they knew just what Kyoko's gift need. The problem was that all of them wanted to volunteer.

Kyoko plucked the lucky angel from the air, infusing it's essence into the doll. The angel was not destroyed, it was simply tied to the doll. It would be rather lonely away from the host, but it was helping Ren, and knowing the love her master felt for the man was enough to make it worthwhile.

As Kyoko placed the doll in the bag, the angel said goodbye to all her friends, she had a mission and she was not going to fail.


	6. Friend

A/n **So this chapter is a little longer, and I am quite proud of it. Hope you guys like it too.**

* * *

To Ren's surprise, the doll helped. He wasn't sure why, but he wasn't going to question it. Having the doll with him, kept him calm. When he felt a zone out approaching, he held the doll, and it stopped. He kept it in his inner breast pocket, both to keep it hidden, and so that it was close to his heart.

He never let others see it. Not because he was embarrassed, but because he was sure that Kyoko would be, especially if it somehow was leaked to the media. Not even Yoshiro was aware of it, and Ren intended to keep it that way. Ren knew his manager was curious, but he knew the relief that he had found some way to combat the catatonic state was enough to keep him from asking questions, at least for a little while.

As the days passed, Ren wondered how he was going to thank her, not only because she had helped him, but because of how thoughtful this gift was. The doll also gave him hope that not all was lost. While it could be true that she had only made it and gave it to him out of friendship, it was equally possible that she felt more for him.

'Maybe I can talk to her under the guise of needing a raincoat for her little doppelganger," he mused thinking of a rain scene he was soon to film. Ren shook away the thought and walked out the room when he heard the knock on the door, it time to get to work.

* * *

The blood was pouring from the body. Pooling on the floor, saturating it in the crimson fluid. A woman rushed to the dying man, clinging to him as he bled out.

"Murderer!" the woman screamed.

Ren felt his character slipping away from him. It was too much. Far too close to what had happened that night, he couldn't keep himself from remembering. Ren tightened the reins on his character. He said his lines, he hoped that he maintained the right expression.

"Cut!" the director yelled out. "Good job everyone," the man praised.

Ren's character fled. He was himself again, and he could hardly breathe. The darkness filled the space around him, and just when he thought himself lost to the dark, he saw a light. He raised his hand to his chest, right over the place with his inner pocket.

"Ren are you alright?" Yashiro was asking when Ren came to his senses. He blinked and looked around. He was standing off to the side in a shaded portion of the set. No one was looking at him, so Yashiro must have noticed his state and guided him away. he honestly couldn't remember. He knew he owed his friend an explanation, but what would the man think of him if he knew the truth?

"I'm fine," he said after taking a deep breath. Ren considered his options, and finally decided that he owed it to his friend to confide in him a little. As much of a excitable fanboy as Yashiro could be, he was also quite discrete. "Can we talk?"

Yashiro was surprised at the question, but nodded. Ren didn't have another scene for quite some time, and the cast and crew were on lunch break. They ended up in Ren's dressing room.

"Nothing I say leaves this room, understood." Ren said.

Yashiro nodded, not saying anything about the command. Ren was about to reveal something, and his tone of voice seemed to be as much from nerves as it was because what he was about to tell was a secret.

"As you know, Tsuruga Ren is my stage name. I came to Japan to act because my father is really famous and even from an early age people made comparisons and accusations. I also came to Japan to run away from who I was. Do you remember how reluctant I was to call you a friend when you became my manager?"

"I always wondered why it was that you were so distant with me, and I wondered if it was your personality or something that I had done wrong."

Ren sighed wishing he could have a drink before he revealed the next part of his past. "I ran away because I killed my best friend. I was running, chasing someone, and he chased me, if only I had listened to him or stopped or anything, he wouldn't have been hit by a car. If it wasn't for me, and my reckless nature, he would still be alive, he was the one that deserved to be alive. After running from that, I worry that somehow any good thing will be taken from me, especially things I don't deserve."

Yashiro was silent. He could tell there was more that Ren wasn't telling him. The man had mentioned no names are places after all, but that hardly bothered him, the fact that Ren had told him anything was a huge step. He could also tell, that Ren was suffering from severe survivor's guilt. That explained a lot actually. From the way he guarded himself, to the way he pursued Kyoko. Part of it, certainly was because he didn't want to scare her off, but it was likely that telling himself he didn't deserve love, be it familial, friendship or romantic, was hindering him as well.

"Thank you for confiding in me," Yashiro said finally. "If you ever want to share anything else I will gladly listen. I just want you to know that I think you're being a too hard on the way that you described it, what happened a horrible accident, but you aren't solely responsible for what happened that day. Also, no matter your opinion of yourself, mine hasn't changed. I still think you are a good person, and I am very proud to be able to call you a friend."

Ren smiled, relived that his partial reveal had gone so well. "Thank you Yukihito."


	7. Truth

A/n **The next chapter is half-written. After I post that one I am uncertain how many more chapters will be added, since that was as far as I had though out this story.**

* * *

Ren ended up not needing the raincoat excuse to see Kyoko again. Cain was needed for Tragic Marker scenes, and, of course, Setsu had to accompany him.

After the day on set, and insulting his co-star in English, many, many times, the two of them retired to their hotel room. Ren sighed it was now or never. Having told Yashiro some of his past, and getting such a mild reaction, he thought it was time to tell Kyoko about himself. First he was going to test the waters though.

"Mogami-san," he said once they were seat at the table for dinner.

Kyoko frowned, Ren sounded almost scared. "Yes, Tsuruga-san," she answered quietly, trying to project calmness.

"What... is there anything I could do or say that would... make you hate me?"

To her credit she took time to think about the sudden question. "If you told me that you don't even consider me a friend, and were just using me for some reason," she answered honestly.

"I can promise that I consider you a friend, I also genuinely like your company," he said firmly. "So if I said that I lied by omission, about something really important, you wouldn't hate me?"

"I can't promise I wouldn't be upset, depending on what it was, but I wouldn't hate you."

He took a breath. Was he really going to do this?"What I tell you can't leave this room, I'm not ready for the world to know yet."

"I promise," she responded. She looked at once curious and scared of what she was about to hear and that was the best response that he might have hoped for.

"I should probably start by thanking you. The charm you gave me really has helped. I think the reason for that is how I feel about you, but before I say anything on this front, I need to tell you a story." he paused, took a deliberately slow breath, and started his story. "Once upon a time, there was a little boy, his father and mother were both very famous celebrities, and he was often judged because of that. People wanted him to be as good as his father, and as a child with limited experience, he could never live up to those demands. One day, he met a little girl and they became friends, but it was bittersweet since they had only been able to spend a few days together. He gave her a parting gift and he left wondering if he would ever see her again.

Years later, the boy was a teenager, and he had reached his breaking point. He had learned to fight and got even with anyone that dared make him mad. He had a best friend who tried to keep him safe and died trying."

Ren paused for a moment, telling this story in third person helped him keep some emotional distance from his past, but it didn't stop the memories of guilt.

"After that he ran away from home, got a new name and started over. A few years passed and he became famous, he never forgave himself, but he threw himself into his job so much that he could set the memories of his past aside. Then suddenly, the little girl from so long ago, come back into his life. He didn't recognize her at first, but later, he saw the parting gift he had given her and he knew that it was her. Then a little while ago an accident caused him to keep having flashbacks of what he had run from, luckily the girl made him a charm that helped him avoid the flashbacks.

You see he's loved her for so long, without realizing it, but he is really scared to have her know of his feelings because she just got out of a bad relationship, and she is not ready to love again." After those word he fell silent, unable to speak anymore. He had bared his soul and it was hers to do with what she would.

"What was the gift he gave the little girl?" Kyoko asked, hardly daring to believe that she had been reunited with her fairy prince after all these years.

"A little stone to help her not feel so sad," he answered. His breath was stolen as he watched her eyes light up.

After a bit of a pause, Ren's eyes snapped to hers in disbelief as she asked her next question.

"What if the girl loved him back?"

The truth was there, she knew who they were talking about. He swallowed. "He wouldn't know what to do, he'd be to happy."

"What was the boy's name?" she asked.

He hesitated only for a moment. "Kuon," he answered. "Hizuri Kuon."

He saw her surprise, even then he had never given his surname. In America you introduce yourself with your given name.

"Oh...I." and then much to his surprise she burst out laughing.

He was equal parts puzzled, concerned, and afraid, of what that laughter meant.

It took her a while before she could sober up and explain. "Siblings in love," she managed, "we are siblings in love."

Ren burst into laughter. He would have never thought of it that way. The president may have forced Cain and Setsu into an almost incestuous relationship to tease him, but he doubted the man had thought of it that way either.


	8. Perception

Mutemuia- I had him tell Yashiro first for a few reasons. One the situation was too intense and it would have been hard to tell him an outright lie. The next is that it was sort of a test, Yashiro has been his friend for a long time, and if he would have abandoned him because of his past, Ren would have never come clean to Kyoko. Notice though, I had him tell Kyoko _more_ of the truth.

And yup on the siblings bit. I just realized how much of a parallel that was between them as themselves and them as the Heel siblings as I was writing it.

Ladygraywolf- thank for the comment. It's nice to hear that people are liking what I write.

Ashenvale- the answer to that is in the title. It's his lucky charm so I guess he'll care for it like Kyoko cares for Corn (the stone not the fairy prince).

Dream Idol- thank you for reading and reviewing. There will be more, how quickly it will be written is the question.

Lennie- thanks for the review, I'm happy you enjoyed.

Guessitguest- I'm happy you were entertained. As I said to a previous review I realized the parallel when I was writing it.

Brennakai- thanks for the review. I really had hoped that people would like the conversation with Yashiro. It was really an experience writing it and I can say it's one of the highlights of the story for me.

A/n **So this chap is really long and I am sorry about the cliff hanger. Also this is a far heavier chapter than I anticipated. Anyway enough babble, into the story.**

* * *

When Ren woke up curled around Kyoko, and unlike the night they had spent in bed before, she was relaxed.

His movements must have woken her because soon her golden eyes met his. "Good morning, Kyoko-chan," he said softly.

She frowned, then, before he could interpret her expression negatively, she spoke. "I wanted to reply, but I'm not sure what to call you."

"Whatever you want."

"So you wouldn't object to being called Fairy-san?"

"In private. no. but for everyday use, it might pose a problem, especially if we don't want to advertise to others how close we are."

"Then would it be okay if I called you... Ren-san? I know that it is a little presumptuous of me-"

"No, it's perfect. I've wanted you to call me that for a long time. I just- I can hardly believe this is real. Can you tell me a secret, something I can verify later, just so that I can be sure this is real, and not some dream cooked up by my mind?"

He was startled to see her blush. "If I have lied by omission about something important, would you be mad at me?"

"There is one thing that I can think of that you could say that could affect me terribly, but that wouldn't be anger so much as despair."

"What would that be?"

"That you want to go back to him," Ren whispered.

The appalled look on her face said everything. "Not in a million years. One day I might get to a point where I can treat him like a distant cousin, but I will never think of him the way I used to." That said she began to address his question with one of her own. "So if I told you something that makes me seem completely clueless, you wouldn't suddenly decide this relationship was a bad idea?"

He shook his head. What kind of secret was she about to tell him?

"Do you know what my first offical acting job was?"

"I had thought it was Mio," Ren answered.

"No, but you do know who it was. You see, I got fired on my first job, I was ultimately was rehired, but I was discouraged. Then someone came and cheered me up, and I was able to help him in return."

"You mean that it was you in that chicken suit?" he asked with utter disbelief.

She couldn't meet his eyes, so her gaze landed on the skin that was visible through his tattered Cain Heel attire, which was at once, nice and embarrassing, but she did nod.

Seconds ticked by, and she fought the urge to look up. Was he angry at her?

Then Ren laughed. He couldn't help it. It was so unexpected, but he should have seen it coming, after all, she was so exuberant that it was obvious in retrospect. Then as abruptly as his laughter came it stopped. He had confessed his feelings to her, but she hadn't been able to figure it out. She had been so convinced that she was not what he wanted, that she likely hadn't even thought that he could mean her, which was probably why she hadn't caught on even with all his slip-ups.

"Tsu- Ren-san, can you loosen your arms just a bit?"

"Wha-?" he asked, realizing in the space of time it took to speak, that he was crushing her and loosened his hold. "Sorry, I just... I want you to know that you are important. I realized that you didn't think that I meant you when I was getting advice from the chicken. You never realized how I felt even when I was just barely hiding it, and I had the thought that it was because you never have been able to see yourself properly."

"What do you mean?"

"When we were kids you always thought you had to be perfect to be cared about, and even though time has passed, you still think like that sometimes. For example, what if someone asked you to describe how you have become such a success."

"I would tell them that I am not a success yet. I'm still a newbie actress, that a lot of luck was involved, and lot of people put time and energy into helping me."

"See that's exactly what I mean. You look down on yourself, you _are_ a success. One of the people that put time and effort in was _you_. People are starting to know your name, and the only reason that you can roam the streets relatively unnoticed is that, your characters are so different from you. Please understand, I just can't take the thought that you don't realize your worth. You are very important to me, you have helped me so much both professionally and personally. When I am with you I feel like, myself. For years I haven't known who that was, Tsuruga Ren or Kuon Hizuri, now I know I'm both and more. Tsuruga Ren, isn't just a mask anymore, I'm not two separate personalities trying to mesh, I am whole and complete in myself, thanks to you. You are my lucky charm, and seeing you be so harsh in self-judgment, hurts."

She didn't know what to say. She had never thought that she was too harsh on herself, but the way that Ren had said the words made her feel that he might be right. Then she came to a startling realization. "You too."

"Kyoko-chan?"

"You don't see yourself well either. You seem to think that you are a curse You made mistakes, and are haunted by your past self and actions. Very few people can claim to be close to you, because you distance yourself from people, not wanting to get hurt or hurt them."

Ren made a tortured sound. She was right, he had no right to lecture her on self-worth when his own was so low.

"I'm happy you let me get to know you," she continued not wanting him to think that she shared his opinion. "Maybe we can help each other heal."

"I would like that," he said quietly. "Broken hearts, fractured selves, things we strive to mend, courage and love, are what we need, to try and begin again."

"What was that?"

"Just a bit of a poem I read somewhere a long time ago, what we talked about made me remember it."

Just as she was about to reply, there was a knock at the door.


	9. Barer of Bad News

Mutemuia- Thank you for the lovely words

OMG- I'm glad you enjoyed

ladyreinka- You find out who's on the other side of the door at the top of the chapter, and sorry for no warning, but I am happy that my attempt at humor amused you

Guest- of course there shall be more, I have a plan now

DreamIdol- the next chapter has arrived. I thank you for your kind words, and that is because I want to. I don't respond enough to comments and I am changing that with this story, I want reviewers to know I appreciate them and that they make me incredibly happy.

* * *

A/n **So let me just preface this by saying that this story has gotten so much bigger than I anticipated. It was supposed the be a short fluffy fic, but it has somehow, turned into a full length story. How in the world this happened is beyond my comprehension. More will be up soon, since I have an idea where this is going. Anyway...**

* * *

One look at one another instantly saw them donning the masks of Setsu and Cain. Setsu stayed snuggled up to her brother until another rather insistent knock sounded.

With a sigh, she got up to see who it was.

The door was opened to reveal the sight of the president of LME in a original Jelly outfit. He had on black leather pants, a tight black tank top, and black shoes encrusted with silver studs. His upper body was littered with silver chains, his face was touched up with make-up, and he had a silvery-brown shade of contacts. It said quite a bit that this elaborate get up was not the most absurd outfit that she had witnessed him wearing.

Setsu fixed the man with a glare. "What are you doing here boss?" she said with a light growl.

What Lory heard was, 'there better be a good reason for you to be here'. He swallowed and pushed his way into the room. He gazed over to the bed and saw Cain lounging there, seeing that Setsu was in her sleeping attire, a pair of ero-kawaii underwear and a see-through black cami, it was clear that they were enjoying a post sleep cuddle when he arrived, so it was really no wonder that she was mad at him.

"Sorry to interrupt," he drawled, as though he was in no way intimidated by the two actors leveling glares at his skull, "but I need to speak with you both."

Setsu and Cain gazed at one another. By the way the man had spoken it was obvious that he meant Kyoko and Ren as opposed to Setsuka and Cain. In less than a few seconds Ren was out of the bed, and had tugged the sheet with him. He draped it around Kyoko like a cape, and stepped back.

Lory knew that Kyoko was back when a blush lit her face, despite the fact that a sheet covered her from head to toe, she was aware of how revealing this outfit was. He was astonished by this because that meant that she had dove into the character so much that her own sensibilities were unable to reach her.

"What did you require of us Takarada-shachou?" Kyoko asked.

Lory took a breath. This was not going to be the easiest thing to do. "Ren you haven't been out today have you?" Lory asked.

Ren shook his head.

Lory sighed and handed over a magazine.

Now it was Ren's turn to sigh. He had known that it was possible that someone might find out about his zones, but now the public was wondering if he had a heart problem.

Apparently the bad new was in bulk today, because Lory handed Kyoko a folder. The girl opened it up, and Ren was distracted from his own problem at the look that came over her. Kyoko looked up for a second and their eyes met, wordlessly, and much to Lory's astonishment, they exchanged the magazine for the folder.

Ren's gazed at the folder and a dark look passed over him. He cursed Fuwa and his constant need to barge into Kyoko's life. The singer wanted Kyoko to do at least two more videos with him. The story would follow the story of the fallen angel from the prisoner PV and he had already written the first song, which was included in the folder.

For Kyoko's part her rage at Sho faded, exchanged for sadness for Ren. On the front cover was an a picture of him at the set clutching his chest and looking a little zoned out. She hated seeing him that way and she was sure that whatever had caused him to react like that was something that was a little too close to what had happened in the past.

Despite the bad news, however, they both took comfort in knowing that they had someone to share their pain with and they would get through these things together.


	10. Choice and Communication

Setsuka e Cain- thanks for the comment

ladygraywolf- thanks for the review and I am glad you are enjoying the story, and I have plans for Sho, I hope it's liked since I am going to be trying something a little bit different.

Ashenvale- I know it was a little abrupt, but I cut it there so that I could do a bit of a time jump here.

DreamIdol- I hope the others are as happy to see me reply here as I am to get reviews. I like taking a few minutes to reply to comments because it makes me giddy that I have comments to reply to in the first place. Sorry for the abruptness, but as I said to the person above- it was for the sake of a time skip, and also because my thoughts dried up there. I know what happens after that, but I couldn't mesh it for some reason.

Guest(ch9) Thank you so so much. There is no higher honor than to know the characters are in character. To be told that that an AU feels plausible, and realistic is indescribably amazing.

Chickeyd- Thank you for reading and reviewing. I'm happy I was able to keep them in character, it's a real achievement as a writer of fanfic.

 **A/n Sorry for the wait. RL sucks sometimes. I need some input guys. Being the kind of fan I am I actually wrote the song that is touched on in this chap, and that is kind of embarrassing to me, let me know if you guys wanna see it.**

 **Oh and one more question, what do you think Ren's dream role would be? For Kyoko it would be a fairy or a princess. I want the Ren equivalent of that level of dream role for him.**

* * *

She listened to the song, that was included in the folder, after she had finished work, when she and Ren returned from filming the scenes for Tragic Marker. She hadn't wanted to concern herself with it while she was Setsu. It was easy enough to push Lory out once she had gotten back into character, and the best part of that was that he had no idea of the events that had transpired in the room, outside of what was typical for Cain and Setsuka.

The song had the same music as Prisoner which was fitting since it was a continuation of the song's story and as much as she hated to admit it, it made her want to know more about the path fate had in store for the angel. Feeling that way she knew that there was no way that she could turn down the project, the character was calling and in addition to that, it was great publicity. There was also the chance that this would solve her type casting problem, she was fine with bully roles, however, she also wanted to branch out. The angel in the Prisoner story, was more of a tragic heroine than a villain.

Kyoko growled, cursing Sho with every fiber of her being. He knew there was no way that she would say no to this new PV, to the opportunities it provided her, and if she was on board for this one, she had to stay for the duration the project.

She was about to continue stewing in anger, when her eyes fell upon Princess Rosa. She crawled over to the jewel, where it lay on her table resting in its bed, and picked it up. Like the corn stone, Rosa restored her happiness. She laughed suddenly. Corn and Rosa, both were stones, both given to her by the same man, and she wondered if he had noticed his trend in gift giving.

She shook her head at her foolishness, why was she worried about Sho, when she should be thinking about the fact that she was with Japan's leading man. Before she could chicken out, she got her phone and sent Ren a text.

'Decided to accept the offer. Anyway, I hope you've eaten well and that I get to see you tomorrow. My heart is yours my fairy prince.'

She was still hesitant to say I love you, even though she had spoke the words, although, not in the usual sentence, in the hotel when they had admitted their feelings, however, there was more than one way to say how you felt, and when she had brought it up in conversation, he had looked at her with that look, the one that had her angels singing jubilantly, the smile that spoke clearly of admiration, and affection, the one that was so soft and happy, that it made her heart pound, and said, "As long as you let me know, I don't care what words you use."

Her phone chirped its message tone, and she picked it up.

'Good job, even though I don't like the idea of you working with him, I know you will do the job admirably, and I really will enjoy seeing your angel character again. I have eaten, I promise, and I also hope to see you tomorrow. I miss you whenever we're apart, have a good night and know my heart is yours my Kyoko.'

Attached to the message was a single picture of Ren eating a plate of curry. From the angle, Yashiro was definitely the camera man, and Kyoko smiled at just how well Ren knew her. If he had just taken the photo of the food, she wouldn't believe that he had eaten it.

'Good night Ren-san' she texted back as she lay Rosa back in bed and then she proceeded to get some rest herself, heaven knew she would need all the rest she could get before she had to deal with Sho again.


	11. Fallen Star

A/n **First off, I'm alive! Seriously though, I'm sorry this took so long. I know where the story is headed, however getting there caused me a spot of trouble which resulted in a bout of writers block, however working from the point I left this chapter at, I think I can continue, and perhaps I can fit the other scenes that could have been the next update in.**

Setsuka e Cain- thanks for the response it gave me some good things to think about.

Ashenvale- That was my first thought too, but i meant something that he would want as an individual. Lets face it, he would love anything if Kyoko were in it. thanks for responding though, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

mutemuia-I have a plan for Sho, I actually got it from a song that I love and the Sho-Kyoko-Ren tale will be handled in a more mature way than it is in most fiction. I hope it doesn't disappoint.

brennakai- I only noticed it when I had started writing about Rosa, and I laughed when I read the end of your comment, I think I'm going to try to include it somehow because it's funny.

Guest(ch 10 july 5)- Thanks for the response, I think so too, in regard to what you said about Ren. Thanks for reading.

 **Without further ado, the eleventh chapter of Charm.**

* * *

The fallen angel pulled herself up from the ground. Her dress was torn and dirtied and her wings were as black as soot. Her eyes were empty of emotion, her body unable to express the amount of pain she was in through expression.

She wandered, in the forest, where she had landed, for days or perhaps it was an eternity. She couldn't help wondering if protecting her friend was worth being cast out. She had thought so, when she had pushed the devil from the tower, but now, experiencing the aftermath, she wasn't so sure.

Her friend hated her, for killing the devil, and the sin of killing, had tainted her. There were no winners here.

 _I don't deserve to live,_ she thought, and the truth in the words brought her to her knees. She knew she was lucky to have just been exiled to Earth as a price for her sin, and after all this time, she had finally begun to consider the devil's presence in the Garden. How had he gotten in? Was he brought there for a reason? These were questions she had no answer to.

The one thing she did know, was that her efforts, no matter how noble she had thought them at the time, had been wrong. Her motives had not been as pure as she had believed, though it was true she loved the younger angel, and that she had wanted to protect her, she had also wanted to be a hero. If she had not been blinded by that, she would have went to the host, they would have ousted the devil or she would have been told that he was allowed in the Garden, she would have had answers and her grace would be untainted. Everything was truly clear in hindsight.

She had been stupid, absolutely foolish, and blinded by hubris. Exile was not punishment enough for her, she did not deserve to live.

As she turned her face towards the sky, balancing her weight on her heels, she huffed a laugh, that was devoid of any humor, as tears streamed from her eyes, and finally, darkness clouded her vision, allowing her the temporary mercy of unconsciousness.

* * *

The silence in the room was thick, and there was no movement to be seen, until someone tapped the director on the shoulder. "Cut," he called out. He would have been ashamed that he had gotten so wrapped up in the scene if the same could not be said for the other cast and crew members.

When Kyoko heard the call, she gracefully got up from where she had lain, and walked over. She looked ten seconds away from panicking. The room was so silent that she feared that she must have done something wrong.

Just as she was about to fall into a dogeza, the director coughed and cleared his throat. He'd heard enough from his friends in the industry about Kyoko. The girl didn't realize how good she was, and was very prone to fits of apology. He hadn't understood when he had met her, but now, he did. "Very good," he called out, relieved to see that was all that was needed to calm her, she really was a strange girl.

As they set up for the next scene Kyoko sat in one of the chairs set up for in between takes, an artist would touch up her make-up before the next scene, but she didn't have to change out of the dress, and the stage hands needed a bit of time to set up.

"You haven't spoken to me since you arrived, and here I thought we were old friends," Sho taunted as he moved over to where she sat.

She was barely able to hold in all the angry responses. " I greeted you when I greeted everyone else." she said as politely as she was able.

"Yes, but seeing as I gave you this opportunity, don't you think I deserve a bit more consideration," he said sliding a bit closer to her and resting his weight against the wall.

She glared at him. He was wearing some of the charms he had when he played the devil, aside from those he was dressed simply, in a black t-shirt, dark jeans, and black boots. In the distance she could see Mimori in her angel costume glaring at her, because Sho was over here and not over there with her.

The bastard wanted a reaction from her, wanted to lord something over her. She allowed herself to tune him out as she thought about something Ren had told her that morning. He'd said when he was on set with someone he didn't particularly care for, he just didn't drop character.

The Angel would be no help here, seeing as she wasn't even that defined at the moment. Quickly she went through her roster of characters. Natsu? No she would probably entice Sho. Setsu? She was strong, but Setsu without Cain was a scary thought, so no. Mio? Too angry, that would just lead to the actions she was trying to avoid. Then she knew. She almost laughed at how perfect the character would be for ignoring Sho and she also couldn't wait to tell Ren what she had done.

She slipped into character quickly, it was after all one of her favorites, and Sho was still talking seemingly unaware that his audience had a) been focused inwardly, and b) had now changed.

Kuon understood some of what this bottle blond was saying, however he truly didn't care. Once Sho had stopped speaking, he leveled an uncaring look at him, wondering if he would take the hint and go away, he didn't.

Kuon sighed, he was going to have to speak to this boy wasn't he? In somewhat choppy Japanese, because he was pretty sure this guy didn't know any hint of English, he said, "Listen Sho-chan, if you're done being insulting, can you leave me alone?" Kuon had a feeling he had messed up some of the words, but the meaning was there, and his bored expression should have helped convey his message.

Sho stood there gaping in disbelief, and just as he was about to retort, with, what would have been a very snappy comeback, he was called off for a scene.

As she watched him walk away, Kyoko smiled.


	12. Watching the PV

mutemuia-no no he didn't.

brennakai- I hope you like the way I write the PV story, and you're very right not to trust Sho.

A/n **This turned out a little heavier than I had anticipated, but it happens. Hopefully you all still enjoy. There are perhaps four, maybe five chapters left I think, but I have a history of being wrong in that regard.**

 **Also I wrote the song here, I even sung it to the music of Prisoner. That's the level of dedication I bring to the table people. In addition, I have no idea how the music industry works in America, let alone in Japan, but the original video was a one day shoot and it was out really fast (as shown in the manga) so I went with that.**

* * *

Kyoko shook her head. She had never thought that there was anything that she would deny Ren, he was her fairy prince after all, but he had found it.

He looked at her with puppy dog eyes so intense they put the ones he used as Cain Heel to shame. Worse, they made her want to give in even though she knew that he was manipulating her. She could hold out though she could and she wou- "Please don't deprive me of one of my only joys in life. I love watching you act, I really do want to see you in something that is not a bully role."

"Bo-" she started only to be cut off.

"Is not a role where I can see your face. I like watching you express your characters emotion with both action and expression."

And how could she argue with that, even if he was being manipulative, he was being honest.

She was ready to give in, however, she still felt there was a bit of a challenge issued. It was at times like this that he truly reminded her of Kuu,

Ren knew something was going to happen when Kyoko adopted, her 'Kuon smile'. With her fingers held against her face like a phone, she said, "Otou-san," in a half-sad way, it took him a moment to realize that, it was very effective because she wasn't in character, she was saying it as herself, and he knew he was beat. If she ever called _his_ name, any of them, with that tone, he'd be rushing to her. If she ever called Kuu and addressed him like that, he'd have his keys in seconds, and be en route to Japan, before the conversation was over.

Ren held his hands up in surrender.

* * *

As they settled on the couch, Ren said, "we don't have to watch it if you really don't want to."

"I just hate seeing him in it."

Ren nodded, he didn't particularly care for watching Fuwa either. "I love seeing you in it more than I hate seeing him,"

Naturally, that frank honesty made Kyoko blush and she took his attention off of her by starting the PV. They had decided to start with the original Prisoner PV and move on to the second part. As they came to the PV finished Ren asked, "What were you thinking about there, when you pushed the devil? You're tears didn't seem scripted."

She shook her head. "They weren't. When I was filming, I was having a hard time, not showing my typical reaction to Shotaro. Before that scene, I had spoken to Moko-san, and asked her how she would feel in the position of the younger angel. When she said that she would hate me if I ever did what the angel does, I couldn't stop the sadness that thought caused, and it was magnified, because I was already thinking of Mimori as Moko-san, for a good deal of the filming. The thought of losing my first real female friend, was so painful that the reaction spilled over into the acting."

Ren nodded and moved closer to her on the couch, grateful that he was finally allowed to be close to her. Watching her cry like that, was painful even if it was for a performance. She didn't comment on his move, but he could see a light blush dust her cheeks and he smiled.

The second PV started with scenes from the first PV during the intro to the song. It showed the two angels playing, the devil kissing the Mimori's blond wig, and the devil falling from the tower. The new scenes began when the first verse started.

 _Fallen from Heaven in disgrace_

 _By the weight upon her that her Sin did place_

 _She wanders through the unknown_

 _Feeling so alone_

 _and so very cold_

The angel walked through the forest, as though she was an automaton. Simply moving with no purpose, no destination. Her dress was sullied by her fall to Earth, and her feet were bare. The lighting showed that several days were passing without her noticing.

 _She wonders where she went wrong_

 _How her heart turned to stone_

 _Lead astray_

 _Into such hellish days_

The screen faded, showing a new scene of Kyoko's angel, watching the devil and the younger angel falling in love.

 _She has a chance to change her fate_

 _To absolve her Sin and wicked hate_

 _Soon she will know how_

The image faded from the memory to the angel standing there, almost catatonic gazing heavenward with her ebony wings surrounding her.

 _A fallen star, from Paradise_

 _Consumed by darkness_

 _In her that Sin did rise_

 _She's a fallen star from Paradise_

 _Cast from her home_

 _Cursed and alone_

 _Such a long long way to fall_

 _upon no one can she call_

 _she wonders if her Sin_

 _was even worth it at all_

The image showed the angel being consumed by madness, after having killed the devil, and cut to her ragged state in the forest as she collapsed. Then the image faded to black. When color returned the forest was different. The seasons had changed, from the previous scene's Autumn, to Summer, but there was also structures that weren't there before captured in the shot.

 _Time passes slowly yet fast_

 _Then she sees a face from her past_

 _The demon she strove to kill_

 _The face that garners so much rage_

 _And so much pain_

The angel emerged from the forest and was now in a city. The forest had ceased to exist. She had on a dress, black as her wings, she was beautiful, but there was a sadness about her that was almost tangible as she walked among the people. Then she saw him. Someone that couldn't be there, and once more she was consumed with anger.

 _He isn't the devil she knows_

 _Reincarnation has healed his soul_

 _She can sense the change_

 _Though he still inspires hatred_

 _And stokes her rage_

She knows as she strides toward him, that he is different. His soul is cleansed and even though she resents him, she envies the chance that he has been given.

 _For all her hate_

 _Thinking about their fate_

 _Remembers the times_

 _From before those days_

Her expression shifts from anger to nonchalance, as they stride past one another, the scene slows, only to speed up a few moments, later as though they were unaware of passing each other.

 _She's a lost soul searching for a home_

 _She hasn't a place to call her own_

 _She has no one she turn to_

 _A fallen star, from Paradise_

 _Consumed by the darkness_

 _In her that Sin did rise_

 _She's a fallen star from Paradise_

 _Is this all a dream she can't wake up from_

 _The pain makes her cry_

 _Sometimes she wants to die_

 _For what can be Heaven's plan_

 _Reviving him in the guise of man_

The scene is dark, it give no indication of where the angel is, but it spells out her desolation, as she remembers heaven. Her tears fall steady and her wings seem to be no comfort to her as she cries.

 _A fallen star, from Paradise_

 _Burdened by her past_

 _Suffocating from her Sin_

 _She's a fallen star, from Paradise_

 _Since the moment that she fell_

 _She felt as a prisoner_

 _in her own hell_

 _Such a long long way to fall_

 _upon no one can she call_

 _she wonders if her Sin_

 _was even worth it at all_

The images closes on the angel still crying and is replaced with the images of the key players of the story. Sho, in his human garb, Mimori, as an angel, and Kyoko's angel hunched over and hidden by large black wings.

* * *

Kyoko took a breath and finally looked over at Ren, only to find his eyes still glued to the screen. At first she feared that he had slipped into a zoned out state, but a few subtle movements was enough to relieve her of the worry.

"Was it that bad?" she asked.

Ren shook his head astounded that she could think that it was bad. It was an amazing story, he had been fully invested in the tale of the fallen angel, and he was somewhat irritated that the singer had provided the role that would likely save Kyoko from typecasting. "I just couldn't help thinking that if I saw you that way, if anything would upset you to that degree, Cain Heel wouldn't even be considered scary compared to my reaction."

Before she had the chance to respond to that he added. "Also I'm sorry."

The sudden apology confused her.

"I know what you based parts of that expression on. I'll do my best to make sure you don't see me like that again."

"No," she said quickly. "Not that I do want to see you like that, it really does scare me, but I want to be there for you. You've always done so much to help me, and even though there is no way that I can repay that kindness, I want to be there for you, especially in that state."

"Thank you," he said, pulling her into an embrace. His joy was tenfold, despite her hesitation, when she hugged him back.

"So," he said after some time of companionable silence, "Anything you can tell me about what happens next?"

Kyoko stiffened, that was one of the questions that she had been dreading since she had seen the continuation of the angel's story. She really wasn't allowed to reveal anything, but there was one bit that really was weighing on her that she had to tell him about. "Shomadeascenewhereheandtheangelkiss," she blurted.

When Ren looked at her completely confused, she said it again a bit slower. "Sho made a scene where he and the angel kiss."

Naturally, Ren was pissed.


	13. First Kiss

mutemuia- who wouldn't be. He just found out that Sho was forcing another kiss on her. I am really happy with the way the story is turning out. trust and communication are important and I am happy I was able to write it decently.

Guest- Ren is most certainly the jealous type, although in a situation like this he can't really be blamed. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I really liked writing this one.

brennakai- thanks for commenting on the lyrics. I wondered if they would be well-received and was a bit hesitant putting them in. I liked the way I was able to 'show' the PV though, so I wrote it like that.

A/N **thanks to those favored. Nothing much to add here. So into the chapter I guess.**

* * *

"Kyoko can I kiss you?" Ren asked. His heart was beating a mile a minute, but somehow he knew that she would say yes.

So his shock when she glared at him was immeasurable. "So you only want to kiss me now that you know Sho-chan wants to? Is that it?"

"No...yes...but," Res stuttered completely blindsided.

Kyoko looked at him as though he was lower than an insect in her thoughts. "He was right about you, you are just a stupid actor. You're just a playboy that wanted to add me to your list of achievements."

Ren's world began to shatter. This could not be real. It just couldn't be real. He'd only had the merest taste of this relationship with her, and now the world was breaking.

"I'm leaving, Sho-chan is waiting for me."

In a last ditch effort he called out to her. "But you said you would never-"

"Well we're all wrong at some point," she said dismissively. Moments later the door slammed shut, and Ren screamed.

* * *

Ren sat up in bed, disoriented. He looked around, and found he was in his bedroom. Quickly, he shot up from his bed, almost tripping since he was tangled in the sheets. He managed to free himself in four seconds, and ran out his door, intent on making sure she was still in the guestroom, only to find Kyoko making breakfast in the kitchen.

"Kyoko?" he asked slightly out of breath.

"Ren-san, what wrong?" she asked taking heed of his appearance. As good a look as disheveled may have been on him, and wasn't it unfair that he could look hop out of bed handsome, the fear in his face was something that she didn't want to see there.

He didn't say anything else, but he came forward and hugged her. He had to let go far too soon for his liking, but he continued to hover as she cooked. When they sat at the table, he couldn't stop looking at her.

"Ren-san, what's wrong?" she asked again.

This time he answered her. "I had a nightmare," he stated.

"I'll listen if you want to talk about it. Not that you have to. I just mean to say it might help if you do, it doesn't have to be with me if you don't want-"

"I would like to talk about it with you," he said with a gentle smile. For some reason her bout of spazzing was calming to him. "When I let myself, I imagined how my future would be. You always figured heavily, I would embrace my origins, you would gain popularity, and we would announce our dating." There had been other things that he imagined, but he didn't want to scare her. "I also imagined what our first kiss would be like, and that combined with knowing what Fuwa has planned for the PV angel, caused my nightmare. In it, I asked to kiss you, and you called me a playboy that was just concerned with my list of females. Then you said you were wrong when you said you would never want him again an you went back to him." Ren took a deep breath, wondering why it was so hard to breath all of a sudden. No, _no_ , he was not going to cry over this. He wasn't. It was just a nightmare. He would not let it affect him like this.

"Ask me," she said softly.

Ren looked at her quizzically.

"Ask me the question you asked in your dream. That way when you hear my answer you'll know that I won't do that." Kyoko was actually relived in a way, at the amount of caring Ren had. She was not happy that he had a nightmare, but the simple thought that he thought to ask before he acted, unlike a certain idiot singer, was something special.

"Kyoko... can I kiss you?" Part of Ren feared that she would respond like she had in the nightmare. He hadn't lied when he said that he had imagined what it would be like to kiss her. He had come up with several plausible scenarios. The one that he thought was most likely was the one where he took her out on a date, he would take her to a restaurant that he used to frequent before he became a well-known celebrity, they always let him dine unaccosted, next they would go to a movie or a play of her choice, then finally back to her place or to his if that's what she wanted, they would simply talk and then he would kiss her for the first time. Fuwa had thrown a wrench in that fantasy, and Ren could stand the thought of Kyoko having to kiss the singer, and not having kissed her himself. He didn't want her only memory of kissing, before the scene, to be of the one forced on her.

She nodded.

They stood from the table and stood close to one another. He bent down, gazing at her, giving her enough time to say no, if she needed to, before pressing his lips to hers, in a chaste kiss. He only allowed himself to let it last for a few seconds before he pulled away.

"I think... I think I would like this to count as my first kiss," she said softly, gazing at him in pure adoration.

He couldn't help smiling.

Suddenly an idea occurred to her. She gazed shyly at Ren. She now knew just how she was going to get through the kiss scene in the next PV.

* * *

The angel hid in the trees, watching the human as he looked for her. He was persistent. He thought that she was the one that he had fell in love with in his former life. The love he had felt for the angel seemed to have imprinted itself upon his heart, and he had never been able to love another the way he had loved the angel.

Part of it was her own fault. She had wanted to know if his soul had truly been cleansed and that was why they had met for a second time. From then on he had pursued her, at times literally chasing her, and she ran from him.

In her distracted musings, she lost her hold on the tree and landed in his arms. In her shock, she couldn't move, and he leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

Internally, Sho was jumping for joy. He was kissing her again, and this time, he hadn't even had to force it, but something was off. Kyoko didn't feel like she was fighting it, she wasn't tense or stiff, there were no hate waves wafting around them, it was almost as though she was enjoying it.

* * *

The angel leapt away, anger on full display. The human looked confused and sad. He had thought she was the one. He fell to his knees, and the angel despite her anger, looked at him with pity.

* * *

"Cut!" the director called out. There was no need for a retake, the scene had played out perfectly.

Kyoko walked off the set completely satisfied, she hadn't been sure that she could do it, but she had, in one take no less.

"So we finally see how much you _hate_ me," Sho said smugly when he cornered her.

She sighed wondering if she should pull 'Kuon' out. "What does that mean?" she asked coolly.

"You kissed me like you meant it, and you still have to the nerve to say that you don't like me."

"Wasn't you I was kissing," she mumbled. She tried to push him away, but he wouldn't budge. Just as she was preparing 'Kuon', Sho's manager called out to him. For a moment it seemed as though he was going to ignore her, then he gave her one more smug smile and walked away.

Sho couldn't believe that the girl tried to lie to his face. It was clear to everyone, and to anyone who watched the PV in the future that she wanted him. Then something resonated in his mind. She had said that she wasn't kissing him, originally he had thought that she was trying to say that he was kissing her and that she had not been responding, but what if she had meant something else? What if she had meant that she was thinking of someone else when they had been kissing? That couldn't be right though? There was nobody else that would-.

Tsuruga Ren.

At the thought of his rival's name, it feel into place. She had been imagining him during the kiss, if that was true, which it seemed to be, what he had felt was an echo of the emotion that Kyoko had for Tsuruga Ren. Kyoko was in love with Tsuruga Ren.


	14. Lure

ktoll9- thank you.

Setsuka e Cain- thanks.

Guest- thank you and more is coming soon, this chap and hopefully the next will be up sometime this coming week.

A/n **So there is some good news and some bad news. The good news is that I was able to outline the whole of the PV Angel's story, I thought I had known before, but as I was writing it just up and changed on me. This will also make my estimate for where this story will end null and void, as I half expected anyway.**

 **The bad news is thanks to Sho being uncooperative and an awesome conversation with** brennakai **on him and the complexity of his character, it's going to take a lot longer to get the chapters out because I changed quite a bit of the story now. *Sigh* there's always something right.**

 **Sorry this chapter is not as long as I would have liked, but the next will be longer I think. Anyway, hope you guys still are enjoying this story, and hope you stick with it.**

* * *

Sho had to put Tsuruga Ren in the PV somehow. As much as that fact irked him, he knew that it was his only course of action. He needed to talk to the actor, and outside of random chance meetings, the only option was to hire him. They ran in completely different circles, he would only get that opportunity to get close if Tsuruga was to be featured in his PV story about the angel. The man wouldn't agree unless there was something at stake, and the only bait he had that would work on the actor was Kyoko.

He wasn't eager to have his rival in his PV, because one, as much as he may loath to admit it, the man was talented, and it was easy to see himself being outshined in every scene they were in together. Then there was the question of what character he would play.

Despite his youth, Fuwa Sho did understand his fanbase. Most of his fans were female, and most of his fans also happened to be fans of Tsuruga. That being the case, any untoward actions that may happen between he and Tsuruga, would reflect badly on him, since Tsuruga had a reputation of being very professional. That being the case, he couldn't cast the man as anything that was outright negative, no matter how much he would have wanted to.

He had briefly considered casting him as a love interest for Kyoko's angel, since he had to end up with Mimori's. He shot that idea down in an instant, it would be like giving them permission. He wished that he could have ended up with Kyoko's angel, but Prisoner was the story of forbidden love, as well as true love, to keep his fans happy he had to end up with Mimori's angel.

So love interest out, that left few options, and even fewer that he was even somewhat satisfied with. The options that were out were: God, because there was no way he was letting Tsuruga play that role in his story, an angel, and that was definitely out, because Tsuruga Ren was no angel, and a devil, because there was a good chance the actor would outshine his devil. There was also no way that he was letting the older man play his father. Sadly this didn't leave him with many options to work with. In the end he created a character that would work well in the context of the story, he gave a resigned sigh, this was not going to be fun at all.

* * *

Ren parked his car in the LME parking lot with calm air about him, Kyoko had told him that the filming with Fuwa had gone as painlessly as possible, and seeing as she was calm as she said it, he was inclined to believe it had. However, there had been a hint of something in her voice, and the next time they were able to get some time together, he would see if she would be willing to confide in him.

He grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and called Yashiro, the man had come to the agency earlier, using public transport, so that he could finish up some work before joining Ren during the day. When the man entered the car, Ren knew there was something wrong.

He didn't hesitate to ask. "Yashiro, what happened?"

"Did you perhaps get a call from the president?" Yashiro asked, avoiding the question.

Ren shook his head.

"I just spoke to him, he wanted me to show you this offer before we started on your jobs for today." The man was clearly doing this against his better judgment, and was seemingly reluctant to do it at all.

Ren took the folder from him and scanned it.

 _The halfling existed in a state of self-hatred. He cursed his existence, and the immortality that resulted._

 _The halfling meets the fallen angel, he is conflicted, part of him yearns for companionship, part of him yearns to destroy her. He moves toward her, uncertain of his own intent, she looks at him consumed with fear._

There was much more and a tentative version of the song was included. Ren closed his eyes. The singer was obviously baiting him. It could only be made clearer if the boy had written it across the page in bold size 50 font.

Grudgingly, Ren acknowledged that the singer was a bit more clever than he had pegged him for. Fuwa obviously knew how he felt about Kyoko, and given that the boy likely could see that Kyoko had fallen for him in return, he wanted to try to intimidate him, and he knew this was the only way that he could get into contact with him.

What a way it was too. He was giving Ren a very complex character to act, and he basically had to show these thoughts using only expressions since it was a PV. Ren would also get to act alongside Kyoko on-screen, which was something that he had been wanted to do for a while now. It was practically impossible for him to refuse. Fuwa had also made the characters of the angel and the halfling antagonistic toward one another, to advertise that he was not about to let he and Kyoko be. It was very well-played.

With a smile, actually it was more of a smirk, Ren handed the folder back to Yashiro. "Sounds like fun," he said as he started the car. "Give me until tomorrow though, I have to make sure of one thing first."

To say that Yashiro was a little concerned by how lightly Ren seemed to be taking this, would have been an understatement.

Ren hid his amusement at the disgruntled look on Yashiro's face, knowing the man had expected a far more irrational reaction, and resolved to get the man a gift. He put up with quite a bit more than what was written in his job description for his sake, and the man deserved to know he was appreciated. Maybe Kyoko would help him pick something out for him.

A few minutes later they had arrived at the first location of the day. Ren slipped on his public smile and exited the car, and Yashiro fell into step with him, both prepared for the busy day ahead of them.


	15. A Perfect(ly Emotional) Storm

brennakai- the PV is next chapter, I thought I'd get to it here, but I am starting to see that this story will write itself the way it wants to regardless of what I want.

You're right about the complexity lending itself to realism, I just wish first chapter me, knew this was going to be such a lengthy tale, so that I might have warned myself. I really was aiming for a short story, with drabble length chapters.

Crazy4Animation- Thank you. I am glad you are enjoying the story. I have a feeling it won't be ending soon, since I have another arc in mind for it.

A/n **So I was all fired up to start this chapter and then I didn't know how, I thought about it, and it came to me, there was a scene I wanted to include several chapters back, that I never got to, I started with that, and then, of course another scene wrote itself ahead of the moment where I thought to start this chapter. Writing is weird, especially when it takes on a life of its own.**

 **I tried to cut this, so that it would be more than one extra long chapter, but it didn't work. It just did not want to end, so I let it have its way and it stayed one chapter. Oh and a funny thing that happened is the way Ren thought the night would go, is how I imagined the night would go. This apparently is a trend in this story, because I did something similar a few chapters back with Sho.**

* * *

Kyoko was looking at him in that disappointed way that she always did when he skipped meals. He would never admit it to her, but sometimes he didn't eat because it was the one thing he could count on that would bring her to his apartment. Between their jobs, avoiding the media finding out about them, and her sense of propriety, they rarely spent time together. It was harder than ever to be without her now that they had admitted their feelings to one another. He knew how it felt to hold her, to kiss her, to be _allowed_ to do so, and those moments were like drugs to him, he was addicted. It was a terrible and cliché comparison, but it was an apt analogy for how he felt in her presence. When he was with her, he was different, he was euphoric, he was _himself,_ and for the longest time he hadn't been sure who that was or even if there was a self left to him that wasn't a character. A better comparison, but still as cliché as the first, was that she was like the sun and he was a plant. He needed her, and sometimes he wondered if he was bad for her. She held his heart, as tattered, and tainted, as it was, and he wondered if that was a burden for her, yet he didn't have the courage to ask. After all, the plant needed the sun, but did the sun need the plant?

On this occasion, however, he hadn't planned to skip meals. He had awoken that morning, slightly later than he normally did, and to cut time, he had skipped breakfast. On his lunch break, he'd taken a very important call, and then filming started up earlier than expected, due to the possibility of rain. He and his co-stars, along with the rest of the crew, had, had to work hard to get the scenes done quickly and with good quality.

Ren told her this and watched as she studied him, as though deciding if it was the truth or not. She seemed to find the evidence she was looking for, and went in the kitchen to start dinner.

* * *

 _'Idiot, idiot, idiot,'_ Kyoko berated herself once she was alone in the kitchen. Ren was a top notch actor, but around her he let down his guard, and she could see she had upset him. That wasn't what she had been trying to do, and she wondered if it was too late to go apologize.

The thing was it really upset her when he didn't eat. When she had been younger, before she was left with the Fuwas, her mom hadn't really taken care of her. Sometimes she worked for hours, and Kyoko had been too small to get food herself. Knowing hunger like that colored her perspective on the situation, which was partially why she was such a stickler for healthy eating.

For Ren, she was also worried that his eating habits would have a negative impact on his health, and in addition she felt guilty when he didn't eat. Her guilt was a result of another emotion, and that was happiness. He helped her all the time, with her roles, with her confidence, just having him there, knowing that he would help her if she needed him, was a big help. The only thing she did for him in return was cooking. He didn't really need her though, because he could get food anywhere. He could hire a personal chef if he wanted.

Sometimes, she wondered if she was simply a burden to him, but that was a question she didn't have the courage to ask, especially now that he meant so much to her.

* * *

The atmosphere was heavy as they ate. Each worried about if they were truly worthy of the love of the other.

A blinding flash of lightning, and a loud crash of thunder, jolted them from their melancholy. There was no way that Ren could drive her back with the storm that was raging outside and it showed no signs of stopping anytime soon, but she had not been anticipating staying the night, so she had nothing to change into for bed. She glanced up, wondering if it would be too bold of her to ask to borrow some clothing for the night.

"Ren-san-"

"Kyoko I-"

"Sorry, you-"

"No I'm the one-"

The both stopped talking.

Why were things so awkward? Why were they both so nervous?

Ren cleared his throat. "You can wear something of mine to bed for the night." he groaned inwardly at how that sounded. He had figured out that was her concern when she subconsciously plucked at her LoveMe jumpsuit, but he wished he had phrased his offer differently. "I'm going to... to take a shower." With that he made his way to the bathroom, forcing his gait to what could be considered walking, even if it was quite a bit quicker than his normal pace.

 _'That was a distaster'_ he couldn't help thinking. This was not how the night was supposed to go. He was going to tell her about Fuwa's offer, and get some help with the character if she thought it was a good idea for him to take the offer. ' _What went wrong?'_ he asked himself as the water cascaded from the showerhead, down his body, and onto the floor of the tub. He had never had this happen with any other girls, but then again Kyoko wasn't like other girls was she?

* * *

Kyoko sat at the table a moment longer before standing and clearing away the dishes, and refrigerating the leftovers. After washing the dishes, she took a deep breath, and entered Ren's room. Were it only to retrieve a shirt for the night, she would have waited until he had finished his shower and gotten dressed, so that he could give her something to wear, but she had noticed that he had forgotten to get some clean clothes before he went to shower, and she was certain that he wouldn't want to wear his dirty clothes once he was clean.

Gazing around the room, she decided her the best place to start looking would be the closet. She opened the door, and turned on the light. The closet was huge, more like another bedroom than a closet, she gazed around, but didn't see any pajamas or even a robe, as she was about to start checking the drawers, her eyes caught on a large book. It looked like a photo album, but it was far too large.

She could only blame curiosity for what she did next, she picked it up and opened it. She was right, the book was meant to store pictures, just poster-sized ones. She flipped through, astounded once she had caught the common theme among the posters.

* * *

Ren heard a gasp as he walked toward his room, and wondered what Kyoko had seen. Did she look into his underwear drawer by mistake? He smirked at the thought, as he entered the room. He was covered with a large towel, normally, he would use two smaller ones, one to dry off, and the other to dry his hair, but having realized that he failed to bring clothes into the bathroom, he settled for a large towel around him, and a small towel about his waist just in case.

He walked over to the drawers, and saw Kyoko in his closet, her back was to him so he pulled on his underwear and night pants. He was concerned that she still hadn't turned around, but used the time she was distracted to pull a shirt over his head, and pulled another out for her to wear.

That done he walked up to her, peered over her shoulder to see what had her so entranced, and promptly got so embarrassed that he really wished the floor would open up and swallow him whole, because that would be an excellent way to avoid giving an explanation.

"I can explain," he said startling her, and almost making her drop the album. He reached for it and she kept her hands on it. They looked at each other, and Ren was pleased to note that there was no hint of 'you're a creepy stalker aren't you?' in her expression.

Kyoko's eyes landed on the shirt Ren had dropped when he reached for the album, and her original reason for coming into his room, came back to her. "You don't have to explain, I shouldn't have looked, it was an invasion of privacy, and I am very sorry," She said as she thrust the album into his hands. She then picked up the shirt and started to walk away.

Ren made up his mind, this night was already too awkward he was not about to let it get worse. "Wait," he called out, grabbing lightly at her arm. "I want to explain. I gave you permission to enter my room, and while I didn't expect you to find this, I am not upset that you did, a little embarrassed, but not upset."

He guided them to the bed, giving her ample opportunity to break his hold. Once they were seated he opened the book to the first poster. It was a Dark Moon poster, with Mio, and Kasuki, facing off. "The collection started by accident. They were going to throw this poster out and I decided to take it." The next poster was the image from the Curara commercial, on the page next to it was an image of the Angel from the PV. A poster of Natsu and a blown up photo of Setsuka, claimed the next pages. "I really didn't mean to start a collection, but I bought the album to keep the poster in good condition, and the pages were so empty. Also," he said quietly, "It was the only way I could hold on to you, even if you rejected me."

Kyoko sat there speechless. _Tsuruga Ren_ , collected posters of _her_ , it was somewhat unbelievable, actually, it was more like completely inconceivable, because he was the ridiculously famous one here, but the evidence was right there in the album.

"Also having a predisposition to photo collections might have been genetically passed down in my case," Ren added after a few moments had gone by.

"Father collects pictures of you?" She asked.

"Yes, he has an embarrassingly large collection of my photographs, as does my mother." Ren saw Kyoko perked up at that.

"Can...can you tell me about her?" Kyoko asked softly.

"Well, she can't cook, I think she even burned water once," Ren said.

Kyoko let out an unintentional laugh, and Ren smiled. "She's a brilliant woman, and forgiving, she also has the patience of a saint, and considering who she married, and the type of son I am, that's probably helped a lot."

Noticing the darkness that came over him, Kyoko tried to get the mood back to the light joking of before. "What kind of photographs does she have?" Kyoko asked, changing the topic back to the previous one, and she was surprised to see Ren blush.

Ren debated his words carefully, this could open the door for a lot of teasing, but he did want to make her smile again, and that was more than enough to convince him to confide in her. "There is a reason I was so familiar with the way females model."

"She didn't?" Kyoko asked, shocked at what Ren had implied.

He nodded sadly. "She would make me clothes, she _is_ a famous designer after all, and I would have to model them for her. She would make me pose, and since she was most familiar with the way a female models..." he trailed off.

Kyoko tried to imagine what he must of looked like, she smiled at the image she conjured up, of a younger Kuon in girl's clothes, modeling for his mother. She bet he was adorable.

"You're imagining it aren't you," Ren said, it wasn't a question.

She blushed, but nodded. "Do you think she would let me see the pictures?"

Oh Kami what had he done? Why had he told her? Not only would his mother _love_ to show Kyoko the pictures, she would show her all of them, even _that_ _one_. He cringed just thinking about it. He would never live it down, he would simply melt into a puddle of embarrassment. She would laugh every time she saw him.

So deep was he in his personal whirlpool of despair, that he hadn't even noticed he'd started pacing, until he tripped over something, the most likely culprit being his own feet. Kyoko leapt forward, trying to stop his fall. Her weight simply changed the angle of his descent, instead of a forward fall, he fell backwards, and Kyoko landed half on top of him.

A few seconds passed before Kyoko sat up, and scurried away, face as red as Ren had ever seen it.

' _Hello awkwardness, my old friend.'_ Ren thought. "If you wanted to pay me back for the times I've pinned you, you only needed to say so." Ren said, trying for some semblance of suave, sophisticated, adult. He knew his attempt had failed before he finished the sentence.

Kyoko's blush intensified, and she grabbed the shirt he had pulled out for her to wear, and mumbled something about a shower, and literally ran from the room.

"Well that went well," Ren said as he picked himself off the floor, the only silver lining was that neither of them had been hurt in the fall.

* * *

As Kyoko showered, she couldn't help thinking about what had just happened. Usually, confessing feelings was where a relationship should be awkward, but that part had gone without a hitch. She wondered if they would always be so nervous around each other, she really hoped not, because it would be nerve-wreaking if they were, but then something obvious dawned on her.

Ren was _nervous._ He might have had more relationships that she had, but he admitted to her,well to Bo, that this was the first time that he had ever been in love. He was following her lead, because he didn't want to do anything that would scare her. He was hesitant, because she was.

Perhaps if she was a bit calmer, a bit more confident, he would be too. She didn't think she was ready for much beyond somewhat chaste kissing, and she couldn't dream of initiating something too bold, but maybe she could start with casual touches, while they were alone. Maybe she would start with simply sitting closer to him on the couch.

Finished with her shower and excited by her epiphany, she donned the clean pair of underwear she had put in her bag, grateful she had taken to carrying around a pair just in case her monthly came unexpectedly, she fastened her bra, and then pulled the shirt on. Somehow she felt more naked in this ensemble than she did when she was wearing a Setsu outfit.

When she finally left the bathroom, she found Ren on the sofa. She took a deep breath, and sat beside him, closer than she would have before. They were almost touching. For a moment, she wondered if she had made a mistake, and then, hesitantly, an arm came around her, pulling her to him. She ended up with her head resting on his chest, and she could hear the rapid pounding of his heart.

After a moment, his heart stopped racing and they simply sat there, happy that they had found some peace. Then Ren sighed, he hated to break up the peaceful moment, but he need to talk with her about the PV. He had to give Yashiro an answer the next morning.

"What's the matter?" She asked pulling away.

Ren handed her the papers. Her anger was obvious as she read the proposal.

"I won't take the role if you don't want me too," he said softly.

"No... that's not...I... you should take the role. He tried to give you an impossible character to express, and ironically he gave you a situation you are experienced with. I just... I hate that he's bothering you. He thinks he has the right to tell me how to feel, who I can be with, and what I should do, and I just can't believe he thinks he has the right to bother you too." She was so frustrated, and angry that tears welled in her eyes. She hated the power Sho had over her.

Ren pulled her into another hug.

"I'm sorry, I know this is pathetic, I'm stupid to let it-"

"No, you are not stupid for feeling the way you do. He hurt you, and continues to force interactions with you, you have every right to be upset. One day maybe you'll make peace with him, but that won't happen overnight, the past is painful, but I have to believe that someday those wounds will heal. All I know for sure is that I'll be here for you, as long as you want me, and I'll help in any way I can, because you are important to me, and all I want is to make you happy.

Kyoko's help the tears that fell at those words, but she hurried to speak so that Ren wouldn't think he had upset her. "Nobody has ever said that to me before," she whispered. Then she pulled away so that she could see his face. She had to know that he meant it, that he was being honest. She hadn't expected the pure adoration she saw on his features.

A sudden boldness ran through her, and before she could convince herself it was a bad idea, she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "I love you Ren-san."

Heavens, this night had been such an emotional rollercoaster, but hearing her say those words was worth every bit of it. "I love you Kyoko." There seemed like there should be more words there, something that showed he wasn't just saying the words to say them, but because they were the only ones that could even begin to describe how he felt. He wished he could give her this emotion, just package it up, and let her feel how he felt.

A thought came to him. There was something he could do, it was such a small thing, but he was sure she would appreciate it. It wouldn't be perfect, but for now it would have to do. Later he could come up with some subtlety extravagant way to show her, something that coudn't be denied the way that words could.

Standing up, he walked over to the bathroom, and removed his contacts, there wasn't anything he could do about his hair. He walked back to the couch where Kyoko still sat. She was puzzled at his actions. Then she noticed his eyes.

He kissed her hand, as though she was a princess, and to him she certainly was, then he bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you," he said in English. "More than I could ever express. I wanted to say it with no barriers, I don't need to hide from you. For so long I felt there was a split between Tsuruga Ren and Kuon Hizuri, I was trying so hard to bury my past that I lost myself in my character, but now, regardless of what name I go by, with you, I am myself."

Kyoko had no words, she doubted that there were any, so she hugged him instead, trying to show with action what couldn't be said with words. Soon the emotional night caught up with her, and she fell asleep. Ren had no problem carrying her to the guestroom, and tucking her into the bed. He checked that the doors were locked and then turned out the lights. As he settled into bed, the rain began to taper off. The storm had finally passed.


	16. Man to Man

ktoll9- I'm happy you are enjoying the story and thanks for reading and reviewing.

Guest(ch 15)-Thank you. Something about the idea of Ren and Kyoko getting together and things being even more awkward is both amusing and very true to the characters I think.

brennakai- thanks. And as for the story length expectations, I typically know something of how I want to end a story I begin, and through that I can at least see if it's going to be long or short in terms of words and chapters. I just have a general idea. Sometimes a story simply expands because I have an idea for another story and it happens to fit well with another one so I mesh them. This story, however is a bit different as it just kept going, expanding from my initial idea and developing a few arcs, and now I'm not even sure where it's gonna end.

mutemuia- Glad you enjoyed it. I didn't expect how emotional it would get, but I think it worked out in the end.

A/n **So this went a lot different than I thought it would, and I debated changing it, however I think it fits the characters as I have written them and it was nice to write it like this. The title comes from a song by the same name, that fits the relationship the three of them have like it was made for them. I know the way the conversation plays out veers away from the song, but it's too good a title to pass up, and I always have a hard time thinking up titles. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

 ***Also sorry this took so long to put up. I waited for a few days to be sure I wanted to commit this to the cannon of the story, then life happened, and I had to put the story on the back burner. Anyway, the next chapter is almost done, so I am hoping to update in a few days.**

* * *

Kyoko as an angel was stunning. That was Ren's first thought when he saw her, on the set in her costume. He had seen the previous PVs, but in person, it was somehow much more radiant, and he couldn't wait to be on-screen with her. Even the fact that it was Fuwa's doing was not enough to dampen the enthusiasm he had to finally be working with her on another project.

He watched Kyoko lead Mimori through the scene, the serenity in her expression, as present as it had been in the original Prisioner PV. This episode of the PV story, focused on Mimori's angel. She missed the devil, yes, but she'd had love for the other angel, and had held that love for a long time. She had lost both of them that day, and her very being was wilting from her isolation from the rest of the host, and the loss of the ones that she loved.

Due to the expanding scope of the story, they needed more shots of the angels together so that they could be shown as memories, these shots however, focused mainly on Kyoko as they were to be shown as Mimori's memories. Sho was dressed once more as a devil, so that they could shoot scenes that would appear like hallucinations for Mimori.

Soon it was time for Ren to portray the halfling.

* * *

The woman pushed the man away, and the man threw himself at her, pulling her hair and clothing, trying to subdue her. A dark figure appeared, tapping the man, when he glanced back distracted, the woman took the opportunity to tear herself away and escape.

The man tried to take his anger out on the dark figure, but something in him told him to escape, to run, as fast as he was able, because this person was dangerous.

He chased after the man like a ghost, body moving with an inhuman grace, his face, however was blank. The halfling's features showed no trace of emotion, simply indifference to the situation. His gray wings flared, and he used the sharp feathers to skewer the man.

The human screamed in agony, yet the halfling's expression did not change. He flicked the blood off his wings, and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, their gray color had vanished, and a simple brown had appeared. He gazed around as though dazed, and when he looked down, an expression of soul-crushing devastation came over him. Tears poured down his face, and his hand clutched at his shirt over the place where his heart was.

The halfling ran, they would never trace the murder back to him, for centuries he had killed, for centuries he regretted, and he knew that he would continue as he had, until the moment, time itself ceased to exist, such was the curse of immortality, such was the curse of his parentage.

* * *

He wiped away his tears, and placed his Tsuruga Ren mask firmly in place. That had gotten far more emotionally charged than even he had anticipated, but it worked. Through his actions he had managed to show that the halfling was a lot more complicated than it seemed. He was not simply a murder, he was a broken individual. Furthermore, it was a different portrayal of darkness, so he was sure that none would make the connection to Cain Heel. He had feared that it was possible, however the halfling seemed more like a tragic character, and Cain was more of a demon with a sister complex. Both dark, but distinct in their darkness.

Ren accepted the praise that he received, gave credit to the stuntman that had played the victim, and then made his way back to get his make-up touched up. He had a little time before he had to shoot the other scene they had planned for the halfling. As he made his way back to the dressing room, he could sense someone behind him, and he knew who it was before he turned around.

"Fuwa," he said indifferently.

"Tsuruga," Sho returned, his voice similar to the actor's in tone. They went into the dressing room and locked the door.

"I want you to stay away from her," Sho said without preamble. There was no question of who he meant.

"And what if I don't want to?" Ren asked.

"I'll have to make you."

Ren didn't bother to ask how, there was another more important question to voice. "What if she doesn't want me to stay away from her."

The shock on the singer's face was obvious. It was clear that he didn't have an answer.

Ren sighed. He had mixed feelings about the person in front of him. On one hand, he was the bastard that hurt Kyoko, he had led her on, discarded her, and now he wanted her back as though none of it had happened. On the other hand, Sho was young, fame had gotten to him, and he was used to a Kyoko that was his alone, his number one fan, his staunchest supporter. He couldn't see the woman that she was becoming, he was blind to the fact that she was learning how to do things for herself, how to be confident.

Were he after any other girl, Ren might have felt pity for him, might have tried to help him understand, might have tried to be a mentor, but Ren, was bias. His love for Kyoko made him angry on her behalf. Kuon rose to the fore, blending with the parts of Ren that weren't for the public. His true self was on display. Sho needed to understand.

"She swore off of love because of what you did to her, she was so naive that she believed the relationship that you two had built, was the only love she would ever need. She sacrificed whatever she had to make sure you were happy. She didn't tell me any specifics of what she had done for you, and she didn't need to. That's just the kind of girl she is.

"I love her, and somehow she broke free of her fear of love, and feels the same for me. There is nothing that you could ever do, to change my feelings for her, and until the day that she says she no longer wants me, I will not leave her." Ren towered over Sho, making him step back until he hit the door with his back.

"Listen to me, there will come a day, where she will tell you to leave her alone for good, and when that happens, you had better listen to her. Until then do whatever you want, but if you hurt her again, if you force her into something, I will know, and I won't care about my reputation or my career, when I make you regret it."

Sho blinked. He couldn't believe what had happened. He had thought he had prepared for every eventuality, but having Tsuruga say what amounted to, 'pursue her if you like, but respect her wishes or suffer' was not what he had prepared to hear. He wanted to hate Tsuruga, but he found that he grudgingly respected the man. That was mainly due to one thing he had said, and that was, '"until the day she says that she doesn't want me, I won't leave her."'

Sho swallowed. He could never have said that, but he wasn't done. He had something to tell Tsuruga. "I love her too. I was... I couldn't see how... I didn't see what I was doing. She never said anything, she just sat there, with that goofy smile, and then, I sent her away, I never thought she would change, I didn't... I didn't know what I was losing."

Ren stepped back, surprised at the words Sho had spoken. The last thing he had expected from him was honesty. He, reluctantly, tried to see the situation in that light, and realized he had more in common with Sho than he wanted. Sho had treated Kyoko similar to the way Ren had treated other girls, in that he took things at face value. When they said things were good and they were okay, he believed it, and usually that led to the end of the relationship. To accusations that he didn't care. That pity that Ren had refused to feel. surged in him, and he sighed.

He placed a hand on Sho's shoulder, and Sho flinched as though expecting to be hit. Ren sighed again. "I know how it feels to love Kyoko, I know the feeling of having someone that you know will support you through whatever happens, I've felt this way for the first time because of her, so as much as I want to, I won't ask you to abandon or forget how she makes you feel. Just remember that she is still healing from all the hurt she has endured, try to consider her needs, wants, and feelings, because the most important thing is that she is happy."

A knock sounded at the door and the two of them stepped away from one another, the world had faded during their conversation. Both of them gazed at one another, this was not over, but for right now, things could be left as they were.

When Ren returned to the set, he was pleased that he would not have to do any more emotionally tiring scenes for the halfling. The rest of the time was allotted to establishing shots of him wandering. His clothing was all black and nondescript, the background would change though, allowing a view of his timelessness.

Once that had finished, Ren gathered his things, ignored the look Yashiro was giving him, the man had been the one to knock on the door to the dressing room, and it was obvious that he was at once curious and concerned about the conversation that had occurred between Ren and Sho.

Ren drove in silence. He was trying not to think about much of anything. Despite the nightmare that he had, had several nights ago, he was not scared that Kyoko would chose Fuwa. There was too much pain there, it was far too late for him to invoke the feelings that he once had in her, however, he was worried that she would end up hurt, either by Sho or by having to completely cut Sho from her life. Despite her anger and hatred, the two of them had a bond, forged by years of closeness, his parents were like her own, and that too was another commonality between Fuwa and himself.

Ren stopped at the light, and shook his head to clear it. He took a breath, and just as he was doomed to fall back into the trap of thinking about the situation, his phone chimed. It was a generic tone, similar to that of a wind chime. Ren wondered what message she had sent. He thought of many different reason she might have sent him a message, and found that this avenue of thinking was far more preferable to the former.

When he parked he opened the message on his phone.

* * *

Kyoko had been disappointed that she couldn't stay for Ren's scenes as the halfling, since she had some LoveMe assignments to complete, and then she had to head off to do some scenes for Box R. During a break during her assignment, she took out her phone and began to type out a message to Ren. She went through a series of edits before she sent the message.

 _Ren-san,_

 _I'm sorry I didn't get to stay to watch you as the halfling. Perhaps we can watch it together when that episode of the story is released?_

 _Please remember to eat today, and good luck at work._

A few moments later her phone buzzed with a message.

 _ **Of course we can watch it together, it is only fair considering that we have watched the other parts together thus far.**_

 _ **I will eat, I promise, so please don't worry about that. I will always have good luck because you are always with me, however I hope you have good luck at work as well.**_

Kyoko blushed as she read the words, she gazed around relieved that nobody was here with her. She was cleaning one of the offices at LME, and thankfully she was alone. Kyoko knew that he was talking about the doll she had made him, and it made her happy that he treasured it.

With that she started cleaning again, finishing the task in half the time it might have taken, thanks to her enthusiasm.

Lory watched as Kyoko made her way from the office that she had been tasked with cleaning, he smiled, it was obvious what had changed, especially to him. Young love was simply amazing. It was with sadness and joy that he realized that he would have to prepare a graduation ceremony to celebrate her newly reawakened emotion. That was in the future, however near it was, at this moment though, he needed to prepare statements of support for when they went public, and his speech to Ren about treating Kyoko well, she had been put through far too much within her young life. He was sure Ren knew that, but he just wanted to be sure, because he cared about her to the point that she was part of his family, and Takarada Lory took care of his family.


	17. Fate

**A/n** So I'm alive! I haven't updated this in a while because I was working on other things, and going through something in RL. Also I'm in the midst of job hunting, so that pretty much ate my time up, but I'm back. I have this chapter and the next will be ready to go once I edit it (I have a lot written so it might be one long chap or two). The angel's story is coming to an end, and the the final arc is about to begin. The end is in sight ladies and gents so rest assured this story will be completed.

* * *

The halfling towers over the angel. Her fear was evident, but there is also a hint of resignation and hope. This being could easily tear her apart, and end the suffering of her exile. She would be free from her existence.

She closes her eyes, awaiting that final blow, she could feel the sharp feathers at her throat, then, they were gone. She gazed up, surprised that the aura of the being had changed. He seemed almost human now, and in that there was fragility. She reached out to him, not physically, but with what remained of her grace. Something in him called to her.

It was at that moment she saw him for what he was. A hybrid, of angel and demon. A soul tortured by what he was. She could also sense a divide, when his power reigned, he sealed his emotions, forced that aspect of himself away, unable to bear the torment.

She teaches him, he, in a way, becomes her redemption. She shows him how to control his grace, to bring it to the fore. When it happens, his eyes take on a silvery hue and his wings are pure white. He is never able to harness it long before the demon energy intrudes, and that is when she knows she needs help.

There is only one being that she can appeal to for assistance, and her desire to help the halfling, outweighs her need to avoid him.

* * *

Over the course of the next few days, Ren debates telling Kyoko of the conversation that he had with Fuwa. He decides to tell her, but he can't figure out how to explain what had happened. All the anger he had expected had been there at first, he was jealous at Sho's place in her life, and angry that he kept forcing himself into it and hurting her in the process, but it quickly fizzled out into something else. He was still mad at the singer, but now he understood just how naive Sho was, and how confused, because of that recognition, Ren couldn't explain his feelings to himself, let alone to Kyoko or anyone else.

They are sitting on his couch, some time after the confrontation, when he tells her they had a conversation. "He cornered me in a dressing room," he admits not wanting to keep it a secret any longer, he's had enough of hiding things from her, and he doesn't want secrets to come between them. "We spoke, and I left feeling confused, I couldn't believe it had happened the way it did, and yet it had."

He expects her to ask for more details, and is surprised when she doesn't. Perhaps the fact that he is confused about her calmness in the face of his admission is what fuels the question she ass next.

"Can I tell you something?" she asks after a moment.

"Of course," he replies.

"I think that I knew I had feelings for you for a long time. It might not have been as strong then, but you have been an important person to me for quite some time. When I filmed the Prisoner PV, and you called me, I was completely unconcerned about Sho at that moment. Whenever you are around, he just, doesn't seem to matter as much. Sometimes, I wake up, and for a split second, I forget how much I hate him. I can remember when we were kids and...Nevermind," she says with a shake of her head, "it's stupid, and it doesn't matter anyway."

"It does matter, the past is important to who we are. You helped me understand that. I want to know about you, whoever or whatever it involves."

"I think...part of the reason it was so hard for me when... I never had friends or family, not really. Sho and his parents were the closest I ever came before the people around me now. I remember when we were little, and something had upset one of us, we would go to the kitchen around midnight, and have a leftover dessert. We would split the sweet, and have glasses of milk. Whoever was the one feeling sad got more of what they wanted. I usually ended up with more of the sweet and less milk, unless it was pudding.

I didn't know then, but I know now, his parents knew about our little ritual. Shortly after we started it, better sweets were leftover, and when ever we had been really upset, the leftover was our favorite depending on who was upset."

And it was in that story that Ren understood the catalyst that had caused his feelings to be altered. Sho had been humanized to him. For so long Sho had simply been a horrible monster that had hurt Kyoko, but now Ren saw him in a different light. He wasn't a monster, he was a person that had done horrible things, but hadn't they all? If Ren hadn't lost Rick the way he had, He could have been a murderous monster, had he not felt pressured in the industry as a child he could have ended up pampered like Sho. Though he would never wish his pain on another person, it had forced him to grow up, to atone, and be better. Kyoko had been forced to grow up because she was abandoned, first by her mother and then by Sho. Time had hardened their hearts and made them change, but Sho was just starting to grow up, just starting to see how wrong he had been, and how much Kyoko had meant to him.

"Could it be that you don't truly hate him?" Ren asked gently.

"Of course I do," she answered, but it seemed as though it was reflexive. "Why would you think that I don't?"

Ren sighed, this was going to be hard for both of them. "You- he- when you two are together, you fight, but sometimes, it'll be like you two are reading each others minds. You know what he's thinking and he knows what you are, and for brief moments you don't seem like enemies. Also, even though it makes me a selfish bastard, I have to be thankful for what he did, because I never would have met you again otherwise, and I can't imagine my life without you now," he finished in almost a whisper. He couldn't look at her he was so ashamed.

Kyoko took a moment to process this. Ren wasn't the first person to comment the relationship between her and Sho, but he was the first to explain or at least the first she had been able to listen to without stewing in Sho induced anger.

She would have to think about that later, right now Ren was wallowing in guilt and she didn't want him to be. She had never considered that he might feel that way, but it made sense, because now that she had thought about it, it was the same for her. If she hadn't followed Sho, if she hadn't gotten angry about his actions, if she had never pursued acting, she and Ren might never had met in person, if they hadn't met, she wouldn't have been reunited with her fairy prince.

Kyoko moved closer to him until she could intertwine her pinky finger with his. He looked up in confusion.

"One of my favorite legends is the one about the red string of fate."

Ren did not find that hard to believe at all.

"They say no matter how twisted or tangled it gets, it'll never break, and will guide you to your soulmate."

"I can see how our story can make one believe in the red string, but that still doesn't change that it's awful for me to be thankful that you went through what you did."

"Then I guess I'm just as bad," she murmured. "I'm happy that you're here with me, and you're only here because of the bad things that happened to you."

"But none of that," he started in an hurried attempt to reassure her before he noticed the parallel. If he doesn't want her feeling bad for all the events that had brought them here, and to Japan's acting industry, he couldn't either. He shakes his head, he really was an idiot sometimes. "Are you happy with me?" he asks.

Kyoko is surprised by the question and the sudden change in topic, but she nods. So far, despite the awkwardness, and the necessary secrecy, she has enjoyed her time with him. She adores how insecure he is around her, because it is the total opposite of what he shows the rest of the world. He cares enough to let her see what he can't show everyone, and he trusts her not to hurt him. "I'm happy with you," she affirms, knowing that he needs to hear it. "How about you, Ren-san? Are you happy with me?"

And there was that smile that fried all her demons with it's radiance. "I am. I'll be happier still, when we can tell everyone, and I won't have to hide my affection for you. I want to be able to hold your hand, and invite you to events I go to. I want to be able to acknowledge my family, and take you on vacation so we can see them and spend time as a family. And someday, be it next month or next year, I want you to agree to be mine forever, and agree in return to be yours." Ren could have slapped himself. He hadn't meant to say that last bit, he really hadn't, it had just slipped out because it was on his mind. Perhaps she hadn't noticed?

He peeked over at her.

Blank look? Check

Aimless stare? Check.

Likelyhood that she understood what he had meant? 100%.

Just as he was going to try to cover it up, she looked at him, it was like that look she had given the Corn stone after he returned it to her, a look of pure adoration. "You- you want me... forever?" she whispered.

Ren was dumbstruck that she could even question the validity of his words, was it not obvious that he wanted her that way? "Forever," he agreed willing to say it as many times as she needed to hear it.


	18. Conclusion, Meeting, and Resolution

**A/n So I know I forgot review responses last time, and so I'm playing catch up on this chapter. I just finished the one after this too, so I'm on a roll. The action will pick up in the chapter after next or perhaps even next chapter, after all, drama and conflict and I've been working towards a certain scene for weeks so I can't wait to write it.**

 **Guest 1 (ch 16)-** Thank you. As I said I was timid to leave their conversation as I had written it, and I'm happy it was well received.

 **pancakes-** I'm happy you found it binge worthy. I tried to keep them as in character as possible and I'm happy that people are telling me that I did well in that area. It's truly an honor to be told the scenario is authentic enough to universe so thank you.

 **Guest 2 (ch 16)-** Thank you for reading, and Lory really does love them. he is such a fun character too. I wish I could include him more, but he is really hard to write for (at least for me).

 **ktoll-** I'm happy the humor was well received. I liked that part myself, and it was fun to write too.

 **mutemuia-** *author resurrects dead reader* It's a miracle! You needed to be alive to see this reply and read the rest of the story. Thanks for review. I'm walking the fine line between loving fluffy conversations and absolute mush, and I'm trying to stay on the loving fluffy side.

 **Crazy4Animation-** You made me cry. As I am typing this my eyes are watering. I've gotten nice things said about my stories over the years, both in RL and here on the site, but it's rare that someone has said they read and reread my all the time I've been writing, a decade plus at this point, I've rarely had anyone plainly say they thought I was talented and no one has ever said the words 'never stop writing' to me. Thank you so much for reading what I write and for giving me a review that just made me so happy. You called your review overly excited, but I think it's amazing. Even as I tell you how it made me feel I feel like there are no words to convey how grateful, how stunned, how beautiful it was to me. I considered sending this as a PM, but I just want everyone to see how much this has affected me.

\- A grateful and most appreciative author

 **talim-** thanks for reading.

* * *

The fallen angel finds the former demon at his home. She is apprehensive about what she is doing, she doesn't even know for sure if he can help the halfling, but she steels herself, and knocks to announce her presence.

The former demon is surprised to see her, and she feels a multitude of emotions. She remembers her hatred towards him, but he is not who he was, and he has lost his love.

He apologizes for his behavior and she indicates there is something that he can do to make it up to her. They go to the woods where the halfling waits.

The halfling struggles to rein in his power. There is still a slight feeling of demon energy that surrounds the former demon.

It takes many sessions, with the former demon and the fallen angel working in tandem, before the halfling reaches his most powerful state. His moral self reigns in his mind, and his wings are a mix of black and white feathers.

Tears slip from the former angel's eyes at the sight.

Suddenly a bright light appears, and the angel knows that she can go home. Joy fills her heart, and she walks toward the light, Two hands, one on each of hers, stop her.

She pulls away from them gently. She points to the light, and cross her palms over her heart. The two look at one another, and at her, before pasting smiles on their faces. As she ascends heavenward, the former demon feels his only connection to the one he loves fade, and for the first time, in his existence, the halfling feels heartbreak.

* * *

"Cut!" the director calls out. "Good work everyone."

Kyoko shivered and looked around. It felt like someone was watching her. Her eyes spotted Mimori, and she sighed. Every time she felt eyes on her, that girl was somewhere around her. She really wished that she could convince her that she didn't want anything from Sho other than for him to leave her alone.

Quickly, dismissing those thoughts, she made her way to the dressing room, she didn't want to take too long since Ren was waiting on her. Late last night, as she was preparing for bed, she had gotten a call from the president. He didn't say what he wanted to see her for, but she readily agreed. It was only after arriving to film for the angel and the halfling that she found out that Ren had also been summoned. Thankfully, she hadn't had the time to panic.

But now riding in his car, with nothing to distract her, she started to worry."Do you know what he wants to talk about Tsuruga-san?" She asked . Yashiro was with them, and they weren't quite ready for the man to know how close they had become.

"He wouldn't say," Ren said with a sigh.

Soon enough they had arrived, Yashiro went to his office, and Ren and Kyoko made their way to the president.

"Do you think he knows, Ren-san?" Kyoko asked as they approached the door.

"I would be more surprised if he didn't," Ren answered. The president was too well-informed, too nosy, too much in love with love _not_ to know.

"Then maybe... we can..." she trailed off, offering a hand to him.

She was treated to his true smile. Something she was seeing more and more often these days, and she was sure she would never tire of it. He clasped her hand, and they strode into the office.

The smile on the Lory's face was radiant, and said at once that he was aware of the change in their relationship, and that he was proud of them.

Ren and Kyoko sat on one of the couches in the the room, it was safari themed today, quite tame when compared with the carnival theme from last week, and pretended like they weren't the least bit embarrassed. "So," Ren started, "you wanted to see us?"

"Yes, but first let me say congratulations. Oh and if you hurt her I will have to hurt you."

Ren squeezed Kyoko's hand, "Don't worry," he said to her, "he won't be the last to threaten me. And if I ever intentionally hurt you I will deserve whatever I get."

Lory smiled. Kuon really had grown up, knowing that a lull in conversation would lead to Kyoko panicking and or making self depreciating comments about how she would be the one to mess up. "The other reason that I call you two here was that you two have been offer the lead roles in a new drama. I love the concept, and I wanted to be the one to let you two know it."

With that he hand over two packets of paper.

The show was titled Spiritual. Ren's character would be a archeologist named Tatsumi Kei, and after a accident in the field nearly kills him, he starts getting possessed by ghosts. Kyoko's character, Kurusu Kana was psychic from birth, who grew up sheltered due to her abilities. She is able to communicate with the deceased, and whenever they were together Kei was able to resist possession.

The show was going to have a healthy mix of comedy and drama, as was evident by the first episode outline they held in their hands, and it was also an excellent chance to showcase their ability to play roles other than what they were known for.

Ren looked over at Kyoko, communicating that he would only accept the role if she did. He was still working on portraying love, and although, it wasn't in the outline that the two characters would eventually be together, more often than not, leads did end up together.

Kyoko for her part was thrilled. Here was the opportunity that she had been waiting for. This would be her chance to prevent typecasting, and as if that wasn't enough, she would get to act alongside Ren again. She nodded.

As they agreed to the roles, they both studiously ignored the look on the president's face, that was clearly broadcasting the fact that he thought that they were absolutely adorable, some things were better left unmentioned.

* * *

The two angels sat close to one another both in the holds of their misery and happy to have someone to share it with. The younger had forgiven the older angel, and for that she was happy, they had missed one another and their reunion had been joyous. The angel was happy to be home too, but she missed the halfling, and as time passed she began to understand why her friend had not wanted to abandon the demon.

Separation from the ones they loved tainted their grace, however they tended to the garden knowing they would forever be broken.

The former demon and the halfling, weren't any better off. The former demon actually pitied the halfling. One day he would die, and likely that would reunite him with his love, but the halfling was stuck, until the day the world ended.

Years passed, and eventually the former demon was on his deathbed, the halfling was present, readying himself for the moment he lost the one individual on the planet that had an inkling of what he was going through.

The two of them clasped hand in a final farewell, only for them both to be engulfed in light. When they opened their eyes, the former demon was as he had been in his youth, and they were surrounded by grass and flowers.

As they gazed over the landscape, their eyes landed on two blond angels. Mesmerized they walked over to them. The angels looked up in disbelief. Their was an aura of divinity around the two of them, and the angels knew that their Father had been the one to bring the two of them here.

The angels stood, smiling at the ones they loved as the wind blew around them. Side by side, the two pairs sat, they all knew they would never be separated again.

* * *

Sho watched as Tsuruga and Kyoko walked off together. For the most part, they were hiding that their relationship was anything beyond that of teacher and student, but he could see, the way she looked at Ren when she thought nobody was looking at her. The tall actor was a bit better at hiding his affections, but Sho was well aware of them.

Kyoko was slipping away from him with every moment the two of them spent together. He was running out of time. He decided that he needed to make his move soon,if he didn't there would be no way that he could win her over, with that thought in mind, he started researching Kyoko's next project.


	19. Dreams of Someday

**A/n Sorry this took so long. Real life got in the way and I went over this a lot trying to decide if I wanted to commit it to the cannon of this story. Never fear I will finish this story, the rest is already outlined, I just have to fludh it out, however, I don't think I'll write many scenes for the Spiritual story. Perhaps I will make it it's own thing, at some point, but for some reason the scenes for that just don't want to line up right now, and as much as I want to write it, the quality of any scene I write for it is awful, I want what I put up to be good quality, and I also want to finish this story and there is quite the ways to go.**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed and faved the story, I get back to responding to reviews next chapter because as I post this I am a little pressed for time.**

* * *

Sho walked onto the outdoor set unnoticed. He had made certain to disguise himself well so that he fit in with the crew for the show, and to move in a way that differed from his usual flare. He had made sure that everything about himself was loud so that when he wanted to go without recognition he could, once he had even been pegged as a Sho look-alike.

Today was the day. Making sure he was unobserved he entered the trailer. Now all he had to do was wait for her. He had planned what he was going to say down to the last word, after all he was a musician he was quite gifted with words. He smiled when he heard her voice outside the trailer, and frowned when he heard another.

He looked around and hid behind the small sofa, he couldn't have the conversation that he wanted with Tsuruga there.

The trailer door shut and he heard Kyoko say, "Ren-san, people are going to suspect something if you follow me into my trailer like this."

"I know," the actor replied. "It's just, I miss you, and I just want a second where I can drop the mask and talk to you," he said sadly.

From his hiding spot Sho couldn't see what was happening, but he could tell that they were moving closer to one another by the footsteps and the lowering of their voices.

"Ren-san?"

"Yes?"

"What's wrong? You're doing that shifting motion you do, when you want to admit something, but at the same time, don't want to say whatever it is."

"It's..." he sighed. "I had another...episode last night. It wasn't very long, and I didn't get hurt, but I was startled, and unsettled. I had a nightmare and... I woke up in a world where you hated me, and everything was just... wrong. I just really needed to make sure that it was a nightmare."

"Why didn't you call me?" Kyoko asked softly.

"You've been nervous about your new role, and I just didn't want to add to your worries, especially given the affect this role might play in your career."

"You are more important than any role," she said softly. "I don't like when you're hurt, and I really don't like knowing that you were alone while you were hurting. I know what it's like keeping pain to yourself, but I you have me now, and I have you. We're not alone anymore."

"Thank you," came the whispered reply.

Sho covered his mouth to keep from making a sound. He thought he had understood, but now he saw the truth. She may have loved him, but it was never like she loved Tsuruga. They hurt together, were happy together, they completed each other. She knew Tsuruga as a person, and that made all the difference.

When she was with him, she worshiped him, he was an untouchable figure to her, and he had treated her like a servant, never seeing, never knowing, what she meant to him, until it was too late. She had moved on, and it had taken hearing this conversation that was never meant for him, for him to understand that he had lost her, and that she would never chose him again. That person that had been there for him so long had changed, she had moved on, and left him behind. In that moment, as tears leaked from his eyes, he felt his heart break. Once the couple had left the trailer, Sho left too, the same way that he had come, unnoticed.

* * *

"Places everyone!" the director called out. "And action!"

Kei looked around, coughing slightly when an inhale captured dust and grit, as well as oxygen . He blinked in the darkness, there was light somewhere down the tunnel. Slowly he made his way towards it. When he arrived he saw that the light was from a battery powered lamp.

"Hello?" he called out in a scratchy voice. If anyone was down here, maybe they could help him or they might have needed help themselves. The earthquake had been pretty sudden after all. "Hello?" he called again.

"You shouldn't be here," a voice intoned softly.

"Who are you?" he asked, trying to get a glimpse of the speaker.

She hesitated before he heard her whisper "I can't." it was said very softly, and he probably was not intended to hear it. Louder the voice said, "You should leave."

"I would, but the entrance I came through was sealed by the earthquake."

"Are you wounded?" she asked suddenly.

"Just my hand, and I think I might have hit my head."

For a moment it felt as though she was looking deeper into him than a person should be able to. "Follow me," she said softly, Kei didn't see any option other than to follow her.

"Cut!" the director called. "That was very good, let's try it again, with a change in the lighting, and Tsuruga-san, and Kyoko-san, feel free to experiment with the line delivery.

The two actors nodded, getting back to their marks.

* * *

Sho arrived at his studio in a daze. Shoko was there, asking where he had been, but he ignored her. How could this have happen? How could everything turn out this way? His plan had backfired, and he had no idea what to do with himself. His gaze landed on his desk, and his eyes landed on a paper and pen. He sighed and picked up the pen, writing songs had always been something that gave him meditative state, and he could really use a distraction at the moment.

* * *

Two months had passed since the first day of shooting for Spiritual, and to celebrate Ren had invited Kyoko over. Really that was just his excuse, and by the look she had given him when he had said that was the reason that he wanted her to come over, it was as flimsy as tissue paper. It didn't matter, because she was coming over. He smiles as he thinks about the girl that had changed his life so much in such a short span of time. She had brought him peace, peace that he didn't deserve, he didn't deserve her, but she had chosen him.

He sighed, it had been an uphill battle to convince her that she was beautiful, wonderful, and a whole lot of other positive adjectives that she always denied. It had been even harder for her to see that he was the lucky one in their relationship. To be honest, it still was a battle to convince her of these things most days, but he would accomplish it if it was the last thing that he did.

Ren finished tiding up the apartment, and all that remained was to do was wait on Kyoko to arrive, he sat on his couch and turned on the television. Gradually his blinks lasted longer and longer, until he simply fell asleep.

Car tires screeched and skidded, and Ren tightly closed his eyes. He knew this nightmare, he had lived it, and he couldn't see it, not again.

"Kuon," a voice said.

Ren choked on a sob, he knew that voice.

"Kuon," the voice said again,

Ren couldn't resist the plea. There in front of him was Rick. "I'm so sorry," he choked out, unable to quell his tears. "I'm so very sorry."

"You should be. I died because of you!"

Ren couldn't speak, it was the truth.

"That's what you believe," Rick said softly, "but that was never the truth Kuon. It's time to let go. I've watched you drown in guilt ever since that day. I can't watch it anymore, not when you have so much to live for. I always saw you as someone worth saving, don't force me to be wrong."

"But, what I did- If I had only-"

"If you had done what? I encouraged you to stand up for yourself. I chased you out into the street. What happened that day was an accident, just an unfortunate accident. It was no ones fault that it happened."

Ren laughed bitterly. "So my subconscious wants me to move on?"

Rick sighed. "Does it matter? If I am just in your imagination, then you know that it's time to let go of the guilt, to live as the person that you want to be, the person that I knew you could be, but if I am a ghost then this is me telling you to forgive yourself, and that you are forgiven, either way I think that you should listen."

"Thank you," Ren said.

Rick ruffled his hair, and smiled. "By the way, treat that young lady right or I'll haunt you!"

Ren laughed.

"I'm serious, you idiot" Rick laughed. "You two were made for each other," then with an impish grin he added, "and I know you two will make beautiful children," as he began to fade away.

"Goodbye," Ren whispered with a blush, thinking about how the President had said something similar to him about those hypothetical children, but he was happy he was able to properly say goodbye to his friend this time.

Ren snapped awake, and found his eyes connecting with the golden ones of Kyoko.

"Are you okay Ren-san? You were crying and smiling in your sleep."

"I had a dream-" he cut off, glancing at his shackle. His eyes widened in disbelief, the watch that had stood still since the day Rick had died, was ticking away as though it had never stopped. Ren smiled. "I had a dream that I was forgiven. I was told that I needed to stop living in the guilt of my past, and start looking forward to the future."

With that he sat up, and yanked her down, She ended up in his lap, blushing madly, but she didn't struggle against him, as he closed his arms around her. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too Ren-san."

* * *

Sho gazed at the paper in front of him, Could he do this? He took a breath, he had to, it was the only way left to him now, and this was the best time for it.

He folded the paper and put it back in his bag. Before he could rethink his actions he sent the text. He took a breath, and went back out on the stage. "Alright everyone, there is a new song that I've been working on. I haven't even recorded it yet. It's a little bittersweet, and outside of my usual style, but who wants to hear it?" he asked.

The crowd roared.

At Ren's apartment, Kyoko's phone chirp with her text tone. At first she was angry when she saw Sho had texted her. The only reason she hadn't blocked his number, once he had gotten a new phone number to pester her with, was because someday he might be contacting her about his parents, and she owed a lot to them.

All that the text said was for her to turn to one of the local broadcasting channels. With a sigh, she turned to that station, after asking Ren if she could.

"...but who wants to hear it?" Sho was saying. The crowd roared in response.

Sho looked directly at the camera and began to play the opening cords of the song. Then he started to sing.

"I finally see what I've done

And I don't like what I've become

You see my dream was finally near

And honey, you know me

I was dying to be here

See there was music in my head

And all my fans, were cheering

So I let you go

And let it end

And now I hope you are listening

Cause now I see

who I am; what I am without you

And I see that I'm not good

And I know that I can't stand to see his hands upon you

But I know that I should

Because he will love you the way that I could

If I had only understood

See I thought love was black and white

That you were wrong and I was right

I gave you up without a fight

And I know that tore you up inside

But now I see

who I am; what I am without you

And I see that I'm not good

And I know that I can't stand to see his hands upon you

But I know that I should

Because he will love you the way that I could

If I had only understood

And I will never be far

From where you are

If ever you should call

You did more for me

Than anyone

We were each others first love after all

And you gave all of yourself to me

Just to help me break through

So do what you have to do

Cause now I see

who I am; what I am without you

and I know that I'm not good

And I know that I can't stand to see his hands upon you

But I know that I should

Because he will love you the way that I could

If back then, I had only understood

Kyoko looked at Ren.

Ren gazed at her. "Are you okay?" he asked, echoing her words from earlier.

"He was talking about me, wasn't he?"

"Yes."

"What should I do?"

And there was the million dollar question. Ren gave the only answer that he could. "Be honest."

After the concert, Sho sat in the car and checked his phone. He had one new message. 'A song does not fix anything, however I accept it as an apology. Perhaps someday, I will be able to forgive you.'

Sho sighed. To be honest that was more than he had hoped for, 'Thank You' he sends as a response before he closes his eyes, and leans against seat. He remembers when they were kids, and everything was so simple, before he had learned that his parents had practically betrothed the two of them, it would be nice, he thinks, if they could be friends again someday.

* * *

 **A/n 2 The song is a parody of Where I Stood by Missy Higgins. I titled it, If I Had Understood. Funny thing was that I wrote this parody months before starting this story, and this story just came together to let me fit it in.**


	20. A Step Toward Friendship

**A/n So funny story, I started a chapter, scrapped the idea, found out how to write the chapter, did it, came up with a little idea I wanted to insert, and then that idea spiraled out of control to become this chapter, and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't connect it to the chapter I had already written because of the drastic tone shift between the two of them. Well on the bright side I am not blocked anymore, and the next chapter will be coming soon, as quickly as I can edit and clean it up. We are on the home stretch now, after the next chapter, will be the Epic Conclusion, and maybe an epilogue if needed.**

 **Warning: here there be fluff.**

* * *

Kyoko pulled out her phone, someone had texted her while she was in costume as Bo, and now that she was done, and sitting in the comfort of Ren's car, she decided that it was a good time to check on the message. It didn't in anyway mean that she was ignoring Ren or the smug look on his face from the fact that he had not only managed to guilt her into letting him buy dinner, curse those puppy eyes of his, he had also convinced her to stay at his apartment for the night, which was something she had been actively avoiding, because it was bad enough she had stayed over when her feelings were still relatively hidden, but now it was different. It wasn't as though she hadn't stayed over since their confessions, but this time was purely because he wanted her to, and as much as she hated to admit it, she wanted to. There was no illusion of assistance or some other excuse, this was simply Mogami Kyoko staying at Tsuruga Ren's apartment, because as far-fetched as it might seem, he loved her, and she reciprocated the emotion.

Glancing at the name on the screen, she frowned, and opened the message, only to shove a hand over her mouth as the laughter bubbled up. She could feel her face grow red with the effort put into holding in the laughter.

"Kyoko?" Ren asked, his concern making him drop all honorifics.

"I- I'm... okay," she managed.

Ren's concern spiked, and he pulled over as soon as he was able so that he could give her his full attention.

By that time she was able to sober up, and as long as she didn't look at the picture again, she would be fine.

"Is something wrong?" Ren asked.

Kyoko took a moment to appreciate how wonderful it was that Ren cared about her. They were only a few minutes from his home, but her well-being was important enough to him for him to stop immediately just to be certain that she was okay.

"I love you," she said without thinking. She had said it before, but it was still new, and she was still wary, as though voicing it would sully it.

Ren looked as though he had just gotten the best gift in the world. The joy in his features was so potent, that she had to look away. She knew how she felt about him, but it still astounded her that he felt the same for her.

His hand reached over, and tilted her head until she was looking at him again. "I love you Kyoko," he said. They let the words rest in the air for a moment, before Ren reached down to grab her hand, and then he kissed it as though she was royalty.

"My Princess," he said with a purr that alerted her to the fact that the Emperor had made an appearance, but much to her surprise he seemed to rein it in as he continued speaking. "What was it that you saw on your phone that made you react like that?"

It was only then that she realized that her reaction must have looked like something other than holding back laughter.

"You remember that night where Sho sung that song?"

Ren nodded.

"Well in the two months since that day, he's sent some texts to me. Nothing bad I promise," she said catching a flicker of anger in Ren's eyes. "Just little things like 'good morning' texts and he even once texted me, and this is a direct quote, 'I finally got some time to look at Dark Moon, and you were pretty good in it, and the rest of the cast supporting that pin headed actor made watching him bearable.'"

Ren gave a wry smile, that was as much of a compliment as he was ever going to get from the singer.

"He said he wants to be friends again, like we were when we were little."

"And how do you feel about that?"

"It's hard to imagine. So much has happened, and for so long I couldn't stand to even hear his name, but now..."

Ren nodded in understanding, It was quite the situation. "Was the text from him?"

Kyoko nodded, giggling at the memory of the image.

"You remember the band...Vie Ghoul?" she asked.

Ren nodded. He didn't listen to their music, but as they gained popularity he made sure he had basic knowledge of them, and then there was that whole incident with their lead singer, but that was something he didn't like to think about.

"Well they were copying Sho, it was very obvious too, and so I made a passing remark about how he shouldn't let those Beagles get to him, and he found it hilarious, and that's what you need to know to understand this," she said as she turned her phone so that he could see the picture.

The image was a stock photo of the group that any search on the internet would turn up, but it had been photoshopped. In place of each members head, was the head of a beagle dog. The two on the far ends were looking down, the inner two were looking dead ahead, and the lead singer had a beagle head that was howling.

Ren laughed, even without the knowledge of the in-joke, the edited picture was still funny. "It's really fitting, because they just released a song called 'Howl'."

Kyoko couldn't handle it, and dissolved into laughter.

Ren smiled. He loved when she laughed, and no matter how cliche it might have been for him to feel this way, he knew it one of the sounds that he would never tire of. While she was lost in her laughter he snapped a picture.

* * *

Sho had just got out the shower when he heard his phone signal that he had gotten a text. He frowned at the unfamiliar number as he dried his hair with a towel, and opened the message. The picture was of Kyoko red-faced with laughter. The message read, 'thought you might like to see her reaction to the picture that you sent, if she asks I never sent this message. T. Ren'

Sho saved the image to his phone, it reminded him a lot of the way Kyoko had looked when they were kids.

Two months wasn't enough time to heal him completely, but it was enough to see that he had been completely honest when he said he wished they could be friends again, and if the picture was an indication, the actor was aware of what he desired.

Going back to the message, he saved the number under #1 Baka, it wouldn't due for anyone to be aware of whose number was now saved in his phone, and as an after thought he sent a message of his own.

* * *

Ren was setting the table for their dinner when his phone went off. He glanced at the message, and smiled a little. 'Thanks, and take care of her or else.'


	21. The Past Can Hurt

A/n **Sorry this took so long. I didn't have access to my computer for a while, and then I was bogged down by real life. Like i said this chapter is going to be quite the shift from the last, and I know it's a bit abrupt, but it just came out like this, and I really want to finish the story. Just know that I had this bit planned from the time that I was writing the PV part. Also the next chapter is done so that will be up soon too.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The first thing that Kyoko became aware of was the feeling of being unsafe. She knew that something was wrong, even if she didn't know exactly what it was. Her memories, and thoughts were fuzzy, and abstract, in a way that was highly unsettling.

She opened her eyes, and found she could see just as much as she was able before she had. There was no light, not even a ray through a window lit this place. She tried to move only to find that she was tied securely to a chair.

Time passed. She had no way to tell how much, other than estimations made through heartbeats, and other bodily functions. Even that method was skewed because she was sure that she had passed out a few times, given that she had memory of waking several times, and finding out that the dark room wasn't a nightmare, but rather her reality.

Suddenly, a light came on, and she had to close her eyes, since after so long in the dark she was quite photosensitive.

Kyoko swallowed hard, squinting in an attempt to see the person that had entered the room. "Who are you?" she asked in a hoarse whisper.

Her blood froze when the person said their name, it wasn't the fact that she knew that name, nor the implications of the fact that the person had so easily offered up that information. No the part that froze her to the core was what this would do to the man she loved.

* * *

Ren was unsettled. Something was very wrong and the worst part was that he had no idea what it was. As he sat in his dressing room, he took out the doll that Kyoko had made for him. It did nothing to calm him this time, and he frowned.

 _The mistress in trouble,_ the angel attached to the doll tried to convey. She wished Ren could hear her. Even though she was no longer part of the host, she was still part of Kyoko, and she knew that Kyoko was very scared.

Ren was happy when the lunch break was over. At least he would get to lose himself in his character, and he was certain that Kyoko could make the unsettling feeling vanish, he had texted her of course, but she hadn't replied. It was likely that she was busy with work.

Just as he was handing his phone over to his manager, he got a message from Kyoko. He quickly checked it, smiling as he did so, and then his blood ran cold, and his expression faded into something akin to horror. There was a picture, an address, a name, and a warning that if he didn't come alone, and they were watching to make sure he did come alone, Kyoko's life was forfeit. In an instant everything stopped, and it was like a hand had reached though his chest, and was squeezing his heart.

"Ren?" Yashiro asked worriedly. He wasn't the only one worried, the other actors, and crew, were looking at him in concern. Anger and despair warred for dominance, he needed to think, but all he could see was the picture. Kyoko disheveled, and tied to a chair, looking so very, very scared. Her being in danger was his fault, and he growled with the pent up anger, and pain. He took a deep breath.

"Stay here," Ren ordered his manager, as he walked away.

"Ren-" Yahshiro said, grabbing the actor's shoulder.

Ren pulled away. "I mean it. Stay here," Ren reiterated. With speed that surprised all present, Ren left the set, and headed to his car.

Fifteen minutes was how long it took to make it to the building. He took a breath, and then he walked inside.

The room was empty, and there was nothing obscuring his view of a panicked Kyoko with a gun pointed at her by someone who was the part of the darkest moment of his past.

"Tina, please," he whispered.

The woman laughed. "You have no idea, no idea how long I waited for you to have someone important to you so that I could take her away from you like you took Rick from me. I almost thought that it would never happen, but then you met her, and I watched you. I saw how you fell for her, and I saw the moment that she returned those feelings. How very cozy you two were on that PV set, and now I'm going to take her away from you."

"Tina-"

"Shut up!" she screamed gripping the weapon tighter.

Ren was hit with a sudden clarity. Tina was going to kill the love of his life unless he did something, and the only thing that he could think to do was to take her attention away from Kyoko, and the only way that he could thing to do that was to make himself a target.

He looked at Kyoko trying to advertise how sorry he was. "It was my fault, and I should be the one that you make pay for that," he said stepping closer.

"No, I want you to know what it feels like to lose your soulmate," she growled.

Ren steadily came closer, and he could see the moment where her need for vengeance was on par with the need to take him out because he was a threat. It was then that he leapt at her, she turned the gun on him, just as he expected, and he knew there was no way for him to avoid a shot at this range, he was just hopeful that it wouldn't be lethal, and that he would have the chance to keep Kyoko safe until help arrived, but then something was ramming into him, and he screamed, Kyoko had somehow managed to move, even with the chair, weighing her down, and taken the shot meant for him. The room was momentarily frozen.

Then the room filled with people, and had he any mind to do so, he would have noticed that Tina was being subdued, but all his attention was held by Kyoko. By the red flowing from her and marking him in turn. He trembled as the present blended with the past in his mind.

Then someone was trying to take her from him, he was snapped from the numbness, he had growled warning the person away, and then, an uncertain amount of time later, a hand was resting on his shoulder.

"Let them help Ren," Lory said.

Ren let the paramedics claim Kyoko, and stared at the red on his hands, unable to comprehend anything anymore, and it was a relief when everything went black, and he didn't even have to try anymore.

* * *

A/n2

 **Imma answer some questions before they can be asked.**

 **1 Ren wasn't better prepared because a) he was frantic, and b) yes there was someone watching to make sure he didn't take any detours**

 **2 I didn't realize it at the time I started writing it, but if you felt some familiarity with the scene it was because this scene was very much inspired by that scene in Boys Over Flowers (Hana Yori Dango), with Tsukushi and Tsukasa.**

 **3 I kinda suck at writing action drama so please cut me some slack**

 **4 Tina had help with the kidnapping, but she was there alone because she was the only person she trusted enough to take her revenge (if you think that this is just an excuse for not having anyone to hold Ren back, yes, yes it is, but I kinda feel it's at least a little valid).**

 **5 Kyoko will be fine, I promise.**

 **Until next chapter!**


	22. The gift of a friend can conquer demons

A/n **So this is up far earlier than I had anticipated. I have the next chapter written so it will be up soon, but it suddenly dawned on me that I'm not quite sure how to end this story, the main part that I wanted to write was the kidnapping part, and now I've finished the fallout, a** **nd I'm at somewhat of a loss for how to end it.**

 **The title of this chapter is the combination of two songs, I'm hoping that someone will get the reference.**

 **Anyway, on to the responses to reviews for the last chapter-**

 **C4A-** Tina is such a blank character so I took the liberty to make her crazy. I mean it was a pretty good revenge plan, when you think about it, because in the words of another reviewer, Ren wouldn't have recovered if Kyoko had been killed, and that was her plan.

 **Mutemuia-** I had to put that there, because I had to let it be known that I wouldn't kill her off. I can't do it, I'm not good a death scenes, and I like Kyoko too much, (I also don't write drama well, but I'm working on it). Also. I know this is stupid, but i would feel like a murderer if i killed a character. Isn't it silly that I would feel bad for a fictional story, where I killed a fictional character?

guest(ch 21) thanks for reading and reviewing!

* * *

When Kyoko woke up she had a terror filled moment of thinking that she was still being held captive. As her eyes were assaulted with the brightness of the hospital she breathed a sigh of relief. Ren was okay, she had managed to help him.

She looked around the room, and shivered. She was alone, there was nobody there. Tears spilled from her eyes, and ran down her face as she came to terms with that. Then she had the worst thought possible. Maybe the way that she remembered things _had_ been a dream, maybe she hadn't been able to save Ren. Maybe Ren was actually-

She couldn't complete the thought. Thankfully, she fell back asleep before she could dwell on the thought for too long.

When she woke next, Lory was in a chair at her bedside.

The man's eyes lit up when he saw that she was awake. "Mo- Kyoko-chan, I'm so happy to see you awake. Do you remember what happened?"

Kyoko swallowed. "Yes. I was abducted, and," here she paused, "I got hurt protecting Ren," she whispered. She watched as the man nodded, and suddenly a weight was raised from her. Ren was okay. "Where is he?" she asked needing to know.

Lory frowned slightly, and Kyoko's heart began to race, audible because of the monitor connected to her.

"He... he's not okay," Lory admitted.

"He was hurt but I though-?" Kyoko asked in a panic.

"He wasn't hurt," Lory hurried to reassure her. "At least not physically."

"What do you mean?"

Lory sighed. "When he got the message from the one who had you, he communicated to Yashiro that there was a danger, and I amassed a team, but everything went wrong so quickly, and we weren't able to stop you from being hurt."

Kyoko wanted to keep talking, to get more answers, but the medicine was dragging her under again now that she was certain that Ren was mostly okay. There must have been some outward sign because Lory rested his hand on hers, and she closed her eyes grateful for the warmth of his hand.

"She needs you Ren," Lory said softly.

* * *

Sho walked down the halls intent on the room with Kyoko in it. He had come in disguise, and it had killed him to wait the days that he had needed to. They may have a troubled history, he and Kyoko, but he still cared about her, and only the fact that he had been told that she was recovering well prevented him from dropping everything, and coming to her immediately.

He came to a halt when he saw a figure slumped on the wall beside the door to Kyoko's room. The man looked awful, and it was a good thing that this was a private medical facility. Sho had heard that Ren had dropped from the public eye for the last few days, but he had assumed that the actor had done so to watch over Kyoko. The man sitting on the floor though, he was a man consumed by his demons. If this had happened before, he would have relished in Ren's weakness, and the chance to make a move on Kyoko, but he knew that he, and Kyoko were better as friends, and slowly his heart was beginning to accept that. Moreover, Kyoko was as head over heels for Tsuruga as the man was for her. Then there was the fact that, though he would never admit it in a million years, under any kind of torture devised by any being in the cosmos,, that he, and Tsuruga, might be close to forming some semblance of a friendship, that was completely and utterly based on affection for Kyoko, and that was it. .

"Follow me," he said to the actor. He was somewhat surprised that Ren gave no argument, and followed passively. They ended up in a random room, and Sho locked it, private hospital or not, this was a conversation that needed to occur in private.

Sho took a breath.

"What the hell Tsuruga! You promised to protect her!"

Ren flinched, but kept quiet.

Sho pushed the other man against a wall. "Look at me," he growled.

The demand was met, and he saw haunted eyes meet his own.

"Explain," he ordered.

Ren broke. " I didn't know- she just- I couldn't..."

"Hey! Come on, Tsuruga, calm down," Sho said. "Look I'm not mad at you, I know enough about you to know you tried to protect her, and for that matter, I know _her_ well enough to know that she did something crazy. I just wanted you to talk to me. So take a breath, and explain what happened."

Ren managed to calm his rapid breathing into something that would be normal for a person that had just finished running a few laps around the city, but it was an improvement so Sho didn't comment. "Someone from my past wanted to take Kyoko away, because I love her. Kyoko was in danger because of me, was hurt because of me, and I couldn't protect her," he admitted.

Sho wanted to smack Ren upside the head for being stupid. Then, after considering that for a moment, he did smack Ren upside the head because the man was, in fact, acting incredibly, outrageously, stupid at the moment..

The actor looked at him in shock.

"Look, you need to snap out of this. Talk to her, apologize, she has a great capacity for forgiveness," He said with a wry smile.

"How can I face her?" the actor asked.

Sho frowned. "You haven't seen her since she woke up?"

Ren guilty shook his head.

"You're an idiot. A complete, and utter moron."

"Wha-"

"She's probably laying in that bed thinking that you hate her or something stupid like that. She'd never consider that you feeling guilty is why you haven't visited. Her brain doesn't work that way. Come on," with that he grabbed Ren's arm, pulling him to Kyoko's room, and through the door. Thankfully Kyoko was awake, and there were no others in the room.

"I found this stray outside, any idea who he belongs to?" Sho asked.

"Shows what you know," Kyoko said, once she had managed to find words. "He's a grade A show dog."

Sho looked at the actor as though he was appraising him. "Looks like a mangy stray to me, but," he trailed off with a sigh, Now wasn't the time for joking, but it was nice that they could have a civil, humor filled conversation now. "You two sort this out, and I'll visit later?"

Kyoko nodded giving Sho a grateful smile, and the singer left out of the room, shaking his head at what he had just done. As he shut the door, he sighed, and gave a small smile, he had changed so much in the last few months that he hardly recognized himself, but while that was certainly true, he kind of liked this person that he was becoming.

* * *

Ren stood there not knowing what to do now that he was inside the room.

"I'm sorry," Kyoko said.

Ren was startled.

"I'm sorry I wasn't more careful," Kyoko said.

Ren shook his head. Sho was right, he was an idiot. "I'm sorry. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm just mad that I couldn't protect you. I couldn't do anything to help you, and the worst part is that nobody blames me. It's my fault, my actions led to this, and yet no one blames me," he said, tears falling freely. He wasn't looking at her, so he couldn't see the shock on her features.

"Ren please," she said.

The shock of the plea combined with the lack of honorific made him look up, and he was shocked to see that there was a hint of a smile on her features.

"I thought that you didn't come see me because of me, because of something that I did wrong, but it was because you blamed yourself. I don't blame you for what happened to me. I'm happy I was able to stop you from being hurt. I was able to protect you this time, and I would do it all over again if I had to."

Ren walked over, and collapsed into the chair at her beside. "I can't lose you, and I was so scared that I had," he whispered as though it was a shameful secret.

Ren had always seemed so much larger than life, so much older and wiser, but it was at that moment that Kyoko saw him for the young, vulnerable, man he was. Not that she hadn't been aware, bnt this was the most she had seen it on display, and she loved him all the more for it.

"You didn't lose me," she assured him, with the same tone as an, 'I love you', and she would say it as many times as he needed to hear it.


	23. Tina's Fate

**I wasn't going to add this, but someone asked what happened to Tina, and it got me to thinking about it, and voila.**

* * *

When Tina woke up she found herself tied to a chair that had be bolted to the floor. The room was empty of everything other than herself, and the chair that she was attached to. The room was square, and there were two doors.

"I gotta pee," she called out wondering if there was anyone that could hear her. For a brief second she was scared that she was left here alone, to die. Thankfully, she was proven wrong when one of the doors opened.

A tall woman, in a suit walked in. She looked like someone who went to the gym as her occupation, and worked out in her free time, and for a moment Tina was afraid that the woman had come to harm her. The woman didn't say anything, but she did undo the ropes that bound her hands, only to cuff them once they were free from the chair.

She was yanked up, and led through the other door in the room. Inside there was a toilet, and a sink. Her pants, and underwear are roughly yanked down, and she was pushed onto the toilet.

Then the woman stood there watching with her arms crossed. If she didn't have to pee so bad, she would have been too freaked out to go.

An embarrassing clean up later, saw her tied once more to the chair.

After the woman left, a man walked in. he wasn't as ripped as the lady had been, but an aura of danger surrounded him. Tina tried not to show how freaked out she was.

"Don't I get a lawyer or a phone call or something?" she asked.

The man laughed. The sound chilled her to the bone.

"This isn't prison."

"What do you -?" she started only to be cut off by the man.

"You ticked off the wrong person lady. Had you hurt anyone else, you would have had a cushy five to ten, in a nice cell, maybe even a chance of parole if you had good behavior, but sadly that isn't in the cards for you. You messed up, and now your stuck here with us."

Tina swallowed hard. "What are you going to do to me?" She asked almost certain that she wouldn't like the answer.

The man smiled. "We're going to have so much fun together."

Tina shivered.

* * *

Lory answered the phone as it rang with a special ringtone. "Have you finished setting it up?" he asked.

"Of course old friend." the person on the other end said.

"Do I want to know who you assigned to the task?"

"Just Marcus, Restsuko, and Rika."

Lory laughed. "Thanks again."

"Anytime," with that the caller hung up.

He had asked for a lighter punishment for Tina. She was out of the way, and would never harm his family again. She had been driven by grief, and while he could never forgive her actions he did understand them.

Lory laughed again, she was in for quite the interesting ride. Those three were part of a secret organization that handled problems, they were famous, among the people who knew of them, for using light punishment prisoners for practicing their nonlethal hobbies, and once they were good at their current endeavors they found something new to try, which of course kept the prisoners on edge. Marcus was currently cooking, Retsuko was learning to do hair and makeup, and Rika was learning to knit. Unfortunately they had just picked up those hobbies recently, and they were awful at them.

Now that that problem was taken care of, Lory could decide what he should wear for the press conference.

* * *

 **I really like this, it's sorta cracky, but in the very least Tina won't be seeing the light of day again. Let me know what you all think. The end is in sight, I mean it this time. I have the next chapter pretty much done, and I have the next planned. That's going to be the end unless I decide to add an epilogue. Thanks for taking this journey with me, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	24. Press Conference

**Okay sorry this took so long, RL got in the way. I have some silly little interludes I'm going to post next, and then comes the last chapter, there is going to be a time jump there.**

mutemuia **\- I'm happy you like the solution I came up with, and if this story has shown you anything you know fluff is my default setting.**

C4A- **I am glad you approve of my handling of the situation. I thought that it was a good alternative to jail, which far too many characters escape, since it's kind of a cheap tactic to shoehorn in the same villain in a sequel, and I don't kill characters, so it was a solution that fit my style. I agree my depiction of her is as a sick woman, thankfully cannon Tina is so vague there was no chance of her being OOC, she just had to be believable.**

Damaged Forest Spirit- **Thanks for the review, I haven't seen you here before so welcome to the party friend. Thanks for reading, and there is a little bit more so I hope you continue to enjoy it. Also I love your user name.**

 **Well that's the end of the review corner, so without further ado I present the chapter.**

* * *

Ren readied himself for the press conference. He had come to a decision as he sat in Kyoko's hospital room. She was going to be released soon, and he couldn't pretend that there was no more than friendship between them, not after all that had just happened. He needed to be able to show his love for her. He couldn't pretend not to love her as much as he did. It simply wasn't an option anymore.

He walked out on the stage, and instantly cameras were flashing. He grabbed the microphone, and began to speak.

* * *

"I know there has been speculation about my withdrawal from the public eye for the last few days, and I want to tell the truth. To do that I wish to reveal a secret that I have hidden for the entirety of my career in Japan.

"I was born in America, my father is Japanese so I spent some time here in his homeland even before I moved here permanently to begin my career. When I was ten, I met a girl, she was six at the time, but she was very smart for her age. We played together, and on the day I had to return home, I gave her a parting gift.

"As I aged into a teenager, I got into a lot of trouble because of the expectations that people had of me, and my inability to met them. Everything changed when... my best friend died. He was trying to stop me from doing something stupid, and a car came out of nowhere, and just like that he was gone."

Ren closed his eyes. He had been very concise about the event, but it still hurt a lot to speak about. He snapped his eyes open when a hand came into contact with his shoulder.

'Do you want me to tell the rest?' Lory's eyes seemed to say.

Ren shook his head. This was his story, and he needed to be the one to tell it.

Lory smiled at him proudly, and stayed by his side in a silent, but obvious show of support. Ren would be sure to thank him later.

"I didn't know what to do once my friend was gone, for a time I considered taking my own life, but I couldn't do it, I couldn't hurt my parents that way, but I couldn't stay there either.

"So I ran away, President Takarada was a family friend, and helped me do so. I chose my stage name, and began to work my way to the top of the acting industry on my own merits. I was content, I thought that I had all that I needed,more than that I thought that I had all that I wanted, and then I met Kyoko."

Ren ignored the murmur through the crowd caused by saying her name devoid of honorifics. "Kyoko and I had wanted to wait until she was a more pronounced presence in the industry to announce that we are dating. Often times, if a newcomer becomes involved with a well-known celebrity, some suspect ulterior motives play a part in their relationship, however, that is not the case here. We actually were antagonistic towards one another when we met," he confessed with a smile. "She hated me, and I didn't particularly like her attitude, but then I learned more about her, about the events that had made her react the way she had. You see that girl I met that day when I was ten, was her. I saw the gift that I had given her that day, she had kept it all those years, and that was what caused my initial interest in her. I had wondered how that kind girl had turned into the person that was in front of me. The fact that, that little girl had changed so much compelled me to learn why, and in the course of doing that, I fell in love. Even though she had abandoned the emotion of love, i selfishly pursued her, i couldn't stop myself because I love her, and now, somehow, for some reason she returns my affections. She motivates me, and given me the strength to confess all that I have spoken about today. More importantly, she has given me the courage to be who I really am, and become a better person than I ever dreamed I could become," with that he stepped away from the microphone.

His next words were halted when he saw his parents walk onto the stage. He smiled at them, before turning back to the audience and announcing. "My name is Hizuri Kuon."

He hardly had time to take in the reaction of the crowd, because he was enveloped in his mother's arms.

"I'm sorry I was gone for so long," he said softly.

She tightened her hold on him for a moment before letting go, and Kuu the huge man-child that he was swept him up in a bear hug.

"Dad," he whined as his bones were being lovingly crushed. "can't breathe."

One arm still wrapped around Ren, Kuu took the microphone. "Are there any questions?"

There was an explosion of questions. Most of them were about his past, the incident that had landed Kyoko in the hospital or flushing out his relationship with Kyoko.

He pointed to another reporter, ready to field another question along those lines, instead he was asked, "How is Kyoko's condition? I had heard that she was recovering well,and would return to her roles soon, but there was no word on how she was feeling."

Ren took a note of the reporter's name there was something that seemed genuine about him, Ren didn't often get that feeling about people he didn't know, and because of that he had learned to trust the in it. Kurusu Ren, what a coincidence that was. "She is doing well, actually she's more at peace with the situation then I am. Although, she is probably going to be mad at me," he sheepishly ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't exactly tell her that I was going to reveal the details of my past and her involvement in it."

After a few more questions they ended the conference.

Ren had Kurusu stay after everyone had left. "Is there something wrong Tsuruga-san?" the young man asked.

"No. I just wanted to thank you for your thoughtful question. I also wanted to make a private statement for you."

The young man's eyes widened, but he beckoned to a blond man with a camera- and was that a _cat_ in the man's bag? No, it had to be a plush animal there was no way it was real- over to him.


	25. A Small Interlude

**Something along these lines was supposed to be included in the perfectly emotional storm chapter, but I thought this was funny enough that I made a small interlude out of it.**

 **Above was a note from when I wrote this. I did not forget this story and certainly did not mean to leave it unfinished. I have one more brief interlude and then probably the last chapter. It will have a time skip and I just have to write it since I have a good plan of what is going to be in it. Suggestions are welcome. Also thanks for the comment that reminded me that I needed to update.**

Kyoko was in Ren's apartment. She had finally been released from the hospital, and since Ren's press conference it had been decided that the security of his building would provide a better place for her to heal.

She smiled as she remembered his sheepish look when he came to the hospital after the press conference. Kanae had been visiting with her, but at the time Ren arrived the other girl had left the two of them talk.

Kyoko assured him that she wasn't mad, because really, while people might gain a negative image of her, Ren's reputation was also affected, and she was honestly more worried about that, because no matter how much Ren insisted that she was special, she still found it hard to believe he was willing to do everything that he had done for her. There wasn't much time for them to talk though because soon Kuu, and Julie walked into the room.

Somehow, she had agreed, not only to stay with Ren until she healed, but to have Kuu, and Julie watch over her. It was actually really fun, Kuu was just as silly as she remembered, and Julie was lovely. The woman had even shown her some pictures she carried of when Ren was younger, much to his embarrassment.

This particular morning, however, the Hizuris' were having a date, which she highly encouraged. She was feeling a lot better, and could take care of herself for a few hours, after making promises to every member of the family that she wouldn't do anything foolish that would result in her getting hurt, and then another promise that she would call them or Ren was wrangled from her since they knew her too well. Kuu had suggested this with a smile, and a look, that made her feel as though she would never stop blushing, if anything were to happen.

Of course this was the only day in the world that there was nothing to watch on tv. With a huff, Kyoko pulled out Ren's laptop. At first she had been timid to touch many of his things, but he had did the thing with the puppy eyes, and said that if she didn't want to use his things, he would buy her a copy of everything, and when she got flustered over how much that would cost, he went into 'Cain spoiling Setsu' mode, and she was forced to relent.

When Ren got home, he found Kyoko on his laptop. He grinned at his accomplishment of getting her to make use of his things.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, not hearing any sound from the device.

A blush lit the girl's face as she shut the laptop putting it in sleep mode.

What a curious reaction.

She refused to meet his eyes. "I didn't know-"

"Didn't know what?"

"That you wrote...stories."

Ren almost died right there. Kyoko had found out that he wrote _fanfiction_.

"I can explain," he said blushing.

Kyoko tried to tell him that there was no need, but he pressed on. "At first I was just curious what people thought of my portrayal of Katsuki, and I stumbled on the site, and there were quite a few stories with a Mio and Katsuki pairing, and well-" he rambled on.

It was at that point that Kuu and Julie returned, and they had to abandon the topic.

That night, however, Ren found a new comment, from a guest, on each of his stories.


	26. The present

**I alluded to this scene chapters ago, and it was the last thing that I wrote before starting the chapter that is going to be next. It should be up soon, I just need to find a good way to end it.**

 **Thanks for all the comments!**

* * *

"What about this?" Ren asked Kyoko.

Ren was holding a teapot with a pattern almost identical to the one Mrs. Potts had in Disney's Beauty and the Beast. Kyoko shook her head.

"You should let me make him something," she sighed again eyeing price tags with disdain. Everything in this place was grossly overpriced, and that was an understatement.

Ren sighed, as he took his hand in his own. "Maybe I will. I never thought it would be this hard to pick something out."

"He deserves better," Kyoko said when she caught Ren eyeing some novelty pens.

The walked out the store empty-handed.

* * *

Yashiro curiously opened the box, he hadn't ordered anything so he was surprised by the package. Inside was a pair of black pajamas with a lightning bolt sown on the pocket of the top, and on the cuffs of the pants.

There was also a mug wrapped in bubble wrap, when he managed to free it from the wrappings, he saw that it had a lightning bolt pattern on it as well, and that it was heat sensitive, lighting up when the beverage inside was hot enough.

There was a note as well.

 _Thank you for all you do. Kyoko made these for you, I bought the material and suggested the pattern. The mug was just a lucky find._

 _Thanks again for everything._

 _Ren_

Yashiro blushed. Sure Ren had given him kind words before, and there were the holiday, and birthday presents, but this was special. He lifted the garments again, marveling at the quality. If he didn't know better he would think that it came from a high end store, and it was humbling to know that he would be the only one to ever have these since they were specifically tailored for him.

With that he changed into them, they fit perfectly, which was no surprise given the person that had made them, and snapped a photo of his reflection in the mirror with his phone.

'Thank you', he typed into the message box, and sent the picture he had taken.

It was only after he had sent the message that he realized that he hadn't put on gloves before handling his phone. He took a moment to morn the device, and sighed when he thought about having to replace it, but then something shocking happened. His phone was fine, somehow he hadn't killed it. Could it be the pajamas? He wondered how much Kyoko would charge to make more clothing for him.


	27. Lucky Charm

**We have come to the end of Lucky Charm. It took a lot longer than I thought I would, but finally it is done. I like how it came together, and I hope you all enjoy the last chapter, even though it is a little OOC and cheesy. Tbh I am nervous about adding this. First of all there is something scary about the finality of ending a story that I have this much love for. The story surprised me, it changed from drabble length fluff, to something far more immense, and it is rather hard to realize that is coming to an end. It also has a lot to do with the aforementioned OOCness and cheesefest. So thanks again for all the favs and reviews, you guys have been awesome, and this would never have been finished without all the reader involvement. But alas this comment is becoming overly long, and you are here for the chapter so I think that it is time. Without further ado, the last chapter of Lucky Charm.**

* * *

Kyoko arrived at the restaurant, she had left the set a bit late, so she decided to ride her bike over. Ren had wanted to pick her up, but his work was quite far from the restaurant. Even so, the only reason that he really didn't fight her too hard about transportation, was that he knew first hand just how fast she was on a bike, so he wasn't too worried. She sat down at the a table where Ren was already seated, and she greeted him with a grin. The place was more upscale than their usual choices, but that was for the additional privacy offered by this establishment.

It had been almost a year since everything had happened, and that was about as hard to believe as what had actually happened.

"Kyoko-chan," Ren said, greeting her. It was incredibly adorable how he could still greet her with such happiness as though they weren't planning to be married soon.

It was true, a few days after her birthday, and the subsequent grateful party thrown for her by Maria, which was a triple party celebrating Christmas, her birthday, and her graduation from the LoveMe section, that he asked her the question.

She would always remember it as the day she nearly messed everything up, and he would probably never let her forget it.

As though he knew where her current thoughts were, he took the moment to kiss the ring that he had placed on her finger that day. "Do you still like Renku?"

She blushed, but nodded. Of course she had to name the stone, because really, it would have been mean not to. That was the thing that had nearly ruined everything though, the moment that he had proposed, she had short circuited, and her first thought was naming the stone in the ring, and not saying 'yes' loud enough for at least all of Japan to hear. The mere thought made the memories come to the forefront of her mind.

* * *

Kyoko was tired, happy, naturally, given all the good that had happened to her, even if they had some… bumps, on the road. After the interview there was some backlash as far as her career was concerned, but thankfully, the mention that she had been a childhood friend seemed to result in that most people saw her as a real life romantic movie character, and not as a money-hungry, career-driven manipulator.

"Good evening, Kyoko-chan," Ren greeted her.

"R-ren-san!" She had exclaimed in surprise, both at his appearance, and, well his _appearance_.

His hair was its natural color, and his contacts had been taken out, it was the first clue that something important was happening. Ren had asked her over, and though she was tired she was more than willing. He had told her that he wouldn't be home though, and since she had a key, from her time healing at his apartment.

That had been a battle, won of course with him resorting to his puppy dog eyes to convince her to keep the key. She really needed to gain some immunity to that, otherwise he would always have the upperhand.

"Sorry for startling you."

"It's alright. Did you get off early?" she asked, trying to remember if he had a role that needed him to be blond.

"Not quite," he said sheepishly. "For right now, though…" he paused reaching for her hand. The smile she received, was enough to make her put aside asking for what he had meant, if he was admitting to not being fully honest, surely he was going to tell her why.

In the kitchen a meal, from a restaurant she knew for a fact, did not deliver, was set out on the table. A delicious cake, one that she had tried to get the recipe for to no avail, sat in the middle, in a very pretty box.

"What are we celebrating?" she asked. The only times that he did something like this was when he didn't want her to have to cook, and that in addition to his changed hair made her wonder.

Not having her cook was something that happened rarely, considering that she loved cooking, and he loved to eat what she made. He often made the comment that she would soon have to cook for him everyday because her cooking was so good that other food began to taste bad, and soon he would be fully dependent on her cooking if he didn't want to starve. She of course saw this as being highly overdramatic, but she couldn't deny that she was happy like eating what she made for him, especially consider how lacking his appetite normally was .

"Dinner first," he said, and she was curious at the nervousness that seemed to be dominating his tone.

"Alright," she agreed hoping to help calm him down.

They ate the food, in an odd, heated silence, and then each had a bite of cake. By then she was starting to get worried, and Ren was starting to get a bit… jumpy, for lack of better word. She was about to make an attempt to start a conversation, when he suddenly stood up. He was running a hand through his hair, and his other hand was shoved in his pocket.

"Ren-san?"

"This hasn't gone quite the way I planned," he said with a brief laugh.

"That seems to be the way things usually go for us," she agreed.

"So I thought I would simply come out, and tell you what this is all about."

"I think I would like that," she said softly.

He took a deep breath, and looked up at the ceiling, before looking at her again. He offered his hand to her, and she took it. He quickly pulled her up, and then moved his hands to her shoulders.

"Kyoko-chan," he took another deep breath, "I was trying to… well... " he shook his head, "I'll just ask," he whispered.

His hand dove back into his pocket, and he pulled out the velvet box, and slid down on one knee. "I have never felt this way about anyone, and even when nothing seems to work out the way I hope, I am always happy to have you with me," he said laughing slightly. "You are everything I always needed, and more than I deserve, even still, despite all that I have done, you want me in your life. I couldn't be any more sure that I want you, so will you do me the honor of agreeing to be my wife."

She had frozen when he had opened the box, and all she could see was the glistening stone in the ring. She had no idea what it was, but it was so pretty. In some ways it reminded her of Corn.

She couldn't speak. All she could see was that pretty ring, and its stone. Then she has started thinking of things to name it, and after several names that didn't fit, she had come up with Renku.

"Renku," she had said, and at his confusion she had remembered that Ren, Japan's leading man, and her fairy prince, had just proposed to her. He had stumbled through everything else but, still, he had forged ahead, and now he was looking at her with a mix of worry, and dread.

She had wanted to run away, but only the knowledge that she would devastate him, because he would certainly misunderstand, kept her in place.

She was blushing, and the world was looking a little squiggly at the edges, but she managed to calm enough to say something that was an affirmative. She took a breath, realizing that, that wasn't the right way to go about this. "Of course I will!" she shouted, wincing at the volume.

Then she had passed out.

When she had come too, she was laying on the couch. She had thought it all was a dream until she saw the ring again, and Ren's worried, face. Her reserves of courage were used up, and she had fled to the guest room, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

She reached for his hand. "Do you still like your ring?" she asked.

Ren nodded. "It's an excellent memory."

She had felt bad for how she had reacted, so a few days later, armed with a ring of her own, a ring far more modest than the one Ren had placed on her finger, but no less meaningful for it, she had proposed to him. She was wearing Renku, and they were officially engaged, but the point was that she wanted him to see how much he meant to her, and how much she wanted to build a life with him. She wanted him to have tangible proof of that, and a ring, seemed the best way to do that. As far as she knew he hadn't named his, but he had blushed, and that image was something that she treasured.

"Hey," a voice called out.

"Fuwa," Ren said, as Sho sat across from them.

"Hi Shotaro," Kyoko said. He rolled his eyes at her.

The fourth and final seat was taken by another female.

"You must be Seta-san," Kyoko said.

"Yes," she said softy, "It is nice to meet you Mogami-san."

"It is nice to meet you, Seta-san," Ren said.

"You as well, Tsuruga-san."

"What's with all this formality," Sho cut in. "This is supposed to be a double date, not a business meeting."

"Well some of us have manners, Shotaro," Kyoko commentted. "She hasn't given us permission to use her given name."

"You can if you want," she said softly.

"Only if you agree to use ours," Kyoko responded.

"I couldn't-"

"Then neither can we," Kyoko said.

"Don't worry, that pinhead actor isn't anyone you need to be formal for, and I bet Kyoko would love to have another female friend to drag around on her days off."

"Sho, that's mean," she said.

"Aww, Nao-chan, don't be mad, that's just the way we talk to each other. He and I don't get along, and we, he pointed at Kyoko then himself, tease each other. it's normal."

"I still say it's mean," she huffed.

Kyoko laughed. She decided she liked her. It was a bit hard to determine with how shy she had been, but when she was talking with Sho she could see that she really did have a fire burning inside of her.

"We," Kyoko said, "are going to the bathroom, try not to make a scene," she said mainly looking at Sho.

"Sure, just instantly think that _I'll_ be the problem."

"I'm sure Ren-san won't do anything," she said sweetly.

"Of course I won't," Ren said calmly. Inside his heart was pounding, that had been a real threat. It wasn't that she would do anything, despite how playful the tone was, he knew that it was simply that she would be disappointed in him. Nothing was a worse punishment than that though, because the expression she got was so heartbreakingly sad, that he felt like he had let her down, and that was more than enough to keep him from doing something that he knew would led to that.

"Are you sure it's okay to leave them alone at the table," Nao asked.

"They'll be fine," she said. They pretend not to like each other, and I pretend not to know that they are friends, and spend far too long co-oping on a video game they are hooked on."

"Really?"

Kyoko nodded.

After a moment, Nao asked, "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to get to know you," Kyoko said honestly. "I don't know how much Sho told you about me-"

"A lot," Nao interjected then she blushed. "Sorry for interrupting, but he told me a lot. What he did, how he hurt you, and about how your friendship is still being worked out."

"Ah, so the jerk can be honest. I'm a little jealous I will admit."

"Why?"

"Because you are getting the Sho that I had wanted, and I honestly didn't know how I would feel about that."

"So how do you feel about it?" Nao asked a little of her worry, and nervousness bleeding through.

"Happy," Kyoko assured her quickly. "I like being friends with him again, and this time it isn't poisoned by any romantic feelings. I think it really helps that I found someone that loves me for everything that I am."

"I really admire you," Nao admitted.

Kyoko blushed. "Why?"

Nao smiled. For all the self-assurance that Kyoko presented, it was becoming clear that she was nervous as well. "I thought that this was going to be… well not like this. I didn't think you would accept me so easily."

"You are remarkable too." Kyoko said.

"How?" Nao asked baffled.

"Not many girls would be comfortable meeting what basically amounts to their partners ex, and I am an actress after all."

"I guess we are both a little different from other girls then," Nao said.

"Yeah we can both put up with Shotaro, that's a rare breed."

"I love him," Nao said suddenly.

Kyoko smiled. "I'm glad," she said voice ringing with the sincerity of the statement.

* * *

When the girl's returned, Ren and Sho were staring daggers at one another. It lacked any real intensity though, so they paid no attention to it, seeing it for the act that it really was.

"So what took you two so long?" Sho asked.

"I had to tell her all your embarrassing secrets," Kyoko said.

Sho gasped like a fish out of water, because Kyoko was one of the only people that really did know all of his embarrassing moments, and Nao laughed.

"She told me enough to last for a long time," the girl said. "I really enjoyed the story about how you tried to make your own lunch when you were seven," she giggled.

"Once a demon girl, always a demon girl," Sho muttered, with a deep blush on his face.

"That's my fiance you are talking about," Ren hissed.

Thankfully the waiter chose that moment to ask if they were ready to order.

* * *

"I like her," Kyoko said, as Ren drove them home after the lunch.

"She seems good for him," Ren agreed.

"Well given where they met, that's very true."

"Where they met?"

"They meet in an online therapy group." she said.

"Really?"

"He didn't want to get into it too much, but he tells me they started talking in the group, and then outside of it."

"I never thought we would see the day that we went on a double date with him," Ren noted.

She nodded her agreement.

"You know, I never thought that things would turn out this way," Ren mused as he parked the car.

"What things?"

"Everything that matters to me. Before the accident, and this," he pulled out the little doll that she had given him so long ago, "I was afraid that I would never find the courage to say how I felt about you. I thought I would never be able to accept my past, and acknowledge my parents, and that my life would always be measured by my mistakes, but then you gave me this, and there was hope for me."

She never thought that she would be here either, happily in love, and engaged, was the last place that she had pictured herself, but she was happy that this was her life, and she was looking forward to a future with Ren. She reached for his hand, and held it, while giving him a smile.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, before she said, "I didn't think you would still have it, you haven't zoned out in a long time now."

"If I simply thought of this as a trinket, it would still be something made for me by the woman I love, but it has always been more than a trinket to me."

"What more could it be?"

He gave her that dazzling smile, that even after all the times she had seen it, still sent her heart into overdrive. "It's like having you around me all the time, no matter if we are apart, to put it simply, it is my lucky charm."


End file.
